優しい世界の作り方 —a softer Love Live!—
by Aki Hazuki
Summary: [AU. How to Make a Gentle World —a softer Love Live!—] Kotori, Umi, and Honoka are childhood friends. The three promise to find their own "happy end" together. When the curtain falls, will it be their "happy end?" Or will it be... This is the story of how to make a "gentle" world.
1. Ouvertüre: their world『I Pray, Let Me Re

A/N: A story referenced and inspired from the web comic, A Softer World.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School idol project.

* * *

 **優しい世界の作り方 —a softer Love Live!—**  
(How to Make a Gentle World —a softer Love Live!—)

* * *

Ouvertüre: Their world『I Pray, Let Me Redo That Day, That Time』

* * *

Although you might resent me, I could never forget that day, that time. Regardless of your tattered clothes, broken bones, and bruised body, you continue to smile effortlessly beneath the pouring rain. With your glistening eyes, shallow breath and unwavering will, you told the two of us—

"No matter how difficult it is…  
No matter how painful it is…  
What exists isn't just sorrow.

So, please don't give up…

And obtain happiness."

On that day, our hearts had shattered. / "I (we) couldn't protect you." (Regret)  
We only had each other yet you had disappeared.  
In a world without you, it was a nightmare.

( _We'll never wake up from this nightmare._ )

Every moment passing us by, were agonizing and painful. It was so cold.

Like a fairy tale, we became aimless characters in a story. Just dreaming.  
Like a game, we were never in the real world. To be "alive." (Detached)  
Like a picture, everything seems shallow. In fleeting moments.  
Like a song, our emotions are being written. But we can't forget.  
We were just running in circles, unable to leave from "here." (You)

This world had wastes you away.

I prayed, hoped. / "Let me (us) redo that day, that time."

( _How can I save you?_ )

To get our happy end. (Together with you)

* * *

Pushing aside the adjacent door, what greeted me was a horrifying picturesque scenery. In this dimly lit room from the moon's ray, laid pieces of shatter broken window glass. Ripped and parted drapery barely hanging on above their fixed position.

Broken toys can be seen scatter about, their stuffings flown across the entire room. Several carcasses of small magic beasts can be seen here and there. Their dried up blood kindly decorate the carpet floor and walls of this unsightly room.

At the center of this mayhem rested the owner of this said room and the person responsible for this monstrosity—

A girl with angelic features, clothed in a simple white nightgown.

This lonesome girl, no younger than the age of five yet no older than the age of ten, sat perched up against the soft pillows reclining against the bed's cupboard. A single bound blue book can be seen nested upon her elevated legs with thin white and green silk blankets draped lazily across. Her snow white wings, decorated with small ruffle feathers flutter about a fraction of a second with each breath she drew. Her hair of grayish-brown, shimmer and dance along the nostalgic wind circulating in the room, giving off an otherworldly vibe.

Trotting over, I begrudgingly called out—

"Mou, Kotori-chan! You could have at least cleaned up the mess you made!"

"—!?"

Startled by my cry, the girl whom I had just called "Kotori-chan," suddenly leaped out of bed and tackled my leg into a hug. Looking down, her dull cloudy amber eyes and listless smile she gave me was as cold and bleak as ever.

"I'm guessing today's practice was fruitless as well?" I casually asked despite knowing the full answer.

"..." Nodding feverishly, Kotori-chan flap her wings outward, aligning them in a straight forward position, venting off the frustration of her current predicament.

"There there, no use crying over spilled milk." I replied jokingly in an effort to calm her down.

"...!"

"You just need to quickly get use to that new《Container》 of yours."

"..."

The 《Container》 or "body" I had constructed for Kotori-chan appears to be defective. By defective, I meant it's currently incomplete due to the rush job on my part. The body had all the necessary functions she would need during this "lifetime." Yet, there were still several major complications that needed to be fix, her《Soul》being one of them. It was currently "incomplete."

At the moment, her《Soul》housed her memories and personality. Both are fully intact from point A to point B with no complication. What we consider to be the "incomplete" part of her《Soul》was the lack of sentimental emotions it had on hand. She couldn't fully display her unique and colorful personality with her current "lack" of emotions. This very fact "drove" Kotori-chan into "despair" and delayed our advancement into the next phase.

Despite knowing what happiness and sadness were. Anger and pleasure. Her feelings just wouldn't show across her face. Her eyes and smile were all listless. She just only know the general idea or the concept of "emotions."

Only a brief moment of sadness would be etched on her porcelain doll-like face but that's only if she did something "extreme." And by extreme, I meant the current state of this room. Her "practice" at "having" emotions were her destroying or killing something "precious" to her. But as I've said before this state was only temporary.

What this《Container》needs was a working《Heart》. A collective consciousness (soul) of human emotions or a "source" to use as the foundation of her emotions...

Clearing my throat, I continued saying—

"The faster you get it done the faster we can begin our next course of action."

"..." Rolling her eyes, Kotori-chan scoffed as she crossed her arms in an annoyed manner.

"In the meantime, I will go procure the necessary materials for your《Heart》. Hopefully, it will help you exhibit emotions properly. If we were to present your current self to **_her_** right now **_she_** would be absolutely horrified at your current predicament."

"..."

"Well, let's not dwell on it too much. In the far off future _**she**_ will understand that this was all for _**her**_ sake. Everything we do are always for _**her**_. After all, _**she's**_ our most cherished person."

"...~"

"On another note did you properly re-configure your《Magic Circuit》while I was out?" I asked curiously.

"...!"

"Good. Then, let's go configure your magic output."

"..." Tugging at the hem of my large orange cape, Kotori-chan desperately pouted at me.

"Ah, yes yes. We can configure your voice box at a later date. I'm afraid your magic output is far more important than you speaking at the moment. Sorry."

"..."

"...Don't sulk at me. I'm only thinking about your safety first and foremost. After all, you know how strict and overly cautious our _**best friend**_ is... If, in the events of an unforeseen future _**she**_ does finds I had prioritized something trivial over a dangerous matter, _**she**_ would definitely chewed my head off!"

"...~"

"Kotori-chan!"

"...~"

"Anyway, come. Let's go spy on how our most cherished person is to cheer you up. Regretfully, this is all we can do for now just to be near her."

Crouching down, I spread open my arms for Kotori-chan to climb onto. Raising with her tightly secure within the confines of my arms, the two of us quietly walk off to our next destination in mind.

* * *

 **Facts :**

• Kotori is a (doll) young girl created by her guardian.

• The two wish to redo their "time" of "that day" from their past.

• Kotori needs a《Heart》to "complete" her《Soul》.

• Currently, Kotori and her guardian are unable to see their most cherished person (female). Their most cherished person is their best friend.


	2. Prologue (eins): Morning glow - Merely B

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School idol project.

* * *

 **優しい世界の作り方 —a softer Love Live!—  
** (How to Make a Gentle World —a softer Love Live!—)

* * *

Prologue (eins): Morning glow — _Merely Because I Desired This Moment_

* * *

 _"With 'this' Kotori-chan will become《Complete》. You have my gratitude, Umi-chan~!"_

 _"Honoka! Y-You… How could you...? This… this isn't something Kotori— Kotori wouldn't had want you to do something like this!" I cried out in anger towards the person before me..._

 _This person, no this 'Devil' was no longer the cheerful childhood friend I had once played with._

 _"But that's where you're wrong Umi-chan. Kotori-chan had wish for this to happen. This turn of events was inevitable. We both desire for this to happen. Everything I have done so far, everything I had plan so far were all for your sake. For Kotori-chan's wish and for my selfish desire."_

 _Walking in quick stride, I quickly closed the distance between us. With swift precision I clutch onto the collar of her tattered cape, the scent of blood, dirt, and dust mixed all together as they invade my sense of smell. In redden frustration, I yelled out—_

 _"H-How!? How could all of this be for my sake!? Tell me! I never asked for this sort of thing!"_

 _"That's..." Honoka clicked her tongue as she try to regretfully replied back. Her once impish grin splitting into a wry frown as her brain came up empty._

 _"How do you justify killing thousands of innocents as being for my sake. I can understand if this was done to satisfy your selfish reasoning because that's how you are, Honoka— However! Don't go around and say this is something Kotori had wished for! Don't you dare go and taint the memories we have of her… Even if it's for your selfish satisfactory, don't go around and tarnish the memories we have of her— The dead can't speak for themselves!" Softly whispering the last part, hot tears began to flow endlessly down my cheeks._

 _"Umi-chan… I-I..."_

 _"Tell me… Why!? Why didn't you tell me anything before you disappeared!? Even though I was the one at fault…! You… Why didn't you blame me like the adults had!? Why didn't you scorn me like the rest of our teachers and classmates had? I-I couldn't understand! What were you thinking at the time! Why didn't you resent me like the world had back then!? Not knowing was painful… so painful I felt empty inside—"_

 _"Because it wasn't your fault!" Honoka cried out. Her eyes darken with uncertain wavering emotions._

 _"But—"_

 _"Umi-chan, you are too 'kind'… that 'kindness' of yours is your 'downfall'. If there was one thing I would resent you for it would be how 'kind-hearted' you were."_

 _"Eh!?"_

 _"Did you know? Kotori-chan and I really hate how 'kind-hearted' you are! Your 'kindness' always tend to hurt us in ways you least expect it to."_

 _"But that's—"_

 _"Also—!, it was your 'kind' nature that prevented me from telling you. After all, you're not the type to play for foul. From the beginning, I knew you would had tried to stop me, persuade me to change my mind even, if I told you the《Truth》behind my disappearance. Even now, I don't want you to know the《Truth》."_

 _"The truth? Tell me already! For what purpose did you come back? Your sudden disappearance and reappearance. To openly state Kotori will become 'complete'… To go so far as to attack anyone who got in your way… Wait a second— You…! Y-You aren't trying to bring her back are you!?"_

 _"Haha… W-We-Well..."_

 _"Honoka—! That's…You know it's forbidden! You aren't a god! Human lives aren't our playthings! You and I both know the sorrow that comes with those involved with a 'living corpse'. The dead needs to stay dead—!"_

 _"It's ok Umi-chan! Kotori-chan won't become a mindless living corpse because she was never truly 'dead' to begin with. Kotori-chan is still Kotori-chan. Unlike my predecessors before me, I have already perfected the 'perfect method' in bringing her back to us. All these sacrifices you see here, they were all necessary for us to be together again. The three of us, we can finally return to the good old days with everyone! There's no need for you and I to continue arguing over something so 'trivial'. I can guarantee you, you will be most please after seeing Kotori-chan again."_

 _"This– What are you saying!? How heartless can you be!? She's dead! Kotori is dead! She passed away right in front of us!. You and I both witness it with our very eyes! Did you somehow forget we were there when 'it' happen and were 'powerless' to stop it! Stop clinging onto false hope… onto the past. Y-you need to move on already!"_

 _"Move on...fumu… Even if you say so, we... couldn't. We were both there...R-Ri-Right...because 'we' were both there 'we' couldn't do anything— 'We' were powerless… 'We' couldn't help but cling onto the past because the future was bleak… The future didn't… The past was… " Honoka mumbled incoherently with a frown._

 _"Honoka...?"_

 _"Ah… Umi-chan, sorry. I was just remembering something...unpleasant..."_

 _"Unpleasant...?"_

 _"It's nothing… Don't worry about it! As long as the outcome is satisfactory, you and I, the three of us, no— the rest of us will be happy!"_

 _"Honoka! Listen for once! This kind of outcome… I-It's wrong! How can we truly be happy with something like this!? Why would Eli and the others be happy with what you have done so far!? Just look at the state we are currently in right now! Because of you, my magic circuit is at a point where one can say it's 'crippled', Eli is in a near half-dead state while Nozomi… Nozomi is..." I grimaced, pointing towards the direction of our two incapacitated friends. At the moment the both of them were being care for by Nico._

 _"Ah… That was but a minor miscalculation on my part. Although I had meant no harm those two wouldn't stop at moment notice to let me explain, what's done is done. But fret not, I hadn't stopped Nico-chan from stabilizing Eli-chan's and Nozomi-chan's condition. From the looks of things, they are currently alright. Wounded but alright. Resting even~!"_

 _"A-Alright!? How are they alright!? Do they even 'look' alright to you!?" I growled._

 _"A-ahahaha. Umi-chan you say such silly thi—"_

 _"Honoka, this is no laughing matter! That reckless behavior of yours needs to be fixed right this instant!" Howling in frustration, I clenched my right hand into a tight fist and aim it towards her face. Expecting an explosive impact, the sudden contact never connected._

 _This—!_

 _The place where my fist would have connected with Honoka's face began to disperse into particles of light. Quickly turning around, I shot off a simple elementary water spell—_

 _"[Water Bullet]!"_

 _"Eh—! Wahh! [Light Shield]!" Surprised by the sudden attack, Honoka desperately yelled out a spell to protect herself._

 _In a split second a faint layer of transparent light suddenly appeared before Honoka, blocking my incoming water attack._

 _"Tsk." Clicking my tongue, I remain rooted in place as I continue to glare at Honoka's agitated form._

 _"Th-Tha—That's dangerous Umi-chan!"_

 _"It wouldn't had, had you taken my fist in the first place! Did you think I wouldn't see through your [Light Mirror]?" I spat out in a irritated voice. [Light Mirror] was a elementary light element defensive spell. Creating an illusion to deceive the enemy._

 _"Ah-haha, you got me there… I should go, it seems I have overstayed my welcome."_

 _"Don't you dare runaway!" I threatened as I prepare to fire another water spell. However, to my displeasure and to Honoka's glee nothing happen when I chanted another [Water Bullet] spell._

 _"It appears you have run out of mana, Umi-chan." Honoka stated._

 _"And whose fault do you think that is!?"_

 _"I wonder~" Honoka jokingly replied._

 _"..." Currently, I want to strangle her to the point she will repent for her mistake!_

 _"Although I hate to say this, while our time together been short, this is farewell for now, Umi-chan~!" Honoka stated as she wave good bye._

 _"Wah-Wait! We aren't done talking here, Honoka!" I yelled angrily._

 _Rushing forward, I desperately stretched out my hands in an attempt to grab a hold of her. However, everything I touch began to disperse into particles light once again!_

 _"Hate me all you want but one day you will understand why I did this. Why Kotori-chan asked for this. The world isn't the《Perfect World》'we' wished for it to 'be'. Tell me Umi-chan, don't you think the world can be very cruel and spiteful...?"_

 _"Eh!? Wha-What are you asking?"_

 _"I see…" Honoka smiled sorrowfully._

 _"Wait! Honoka, come back here! Don't you dare run away!" I yelled._

 _Despite knowing it was futile, I continue to endlessly grab onto Honoka's retreating form._

 _"Next time we meet, I will bring Kotori-chan along! She's been in a foul mood lately. I think she's dying to see you once again."_

 _"Eh!? Kotori!? S-She's a-alive!? Wah-Wai—Wait! Wait a moment! H-Hey! Explain this to me right now! Honoka! What do you mean Kotori wants to see me!?"_

 _"Farewell. Until we meet, Umi-chan~"_

 _For the second time in my life I was powerless to stop someone close to me from leaving. I could only standby and watch Honoka disappear before my very eyes. As the last particle of light vanished into thin air, I collapsed unto the cavern floor screaming one last time in exasperation—_

 _"Honoka—!"_

* * *

Ah—!

Jolting up in pain, my mind came to sudden halt as realization began to dawn on me. Upon the fleeting fogginess of my mind and grasping the current situation with sudden awareness, I let out a frown and then an exasperated sigh. Brushing back the wispy bangs of my midnight blue hair, my heart grew bitter at my current situation. Presently, the "current" me was lying upon a soft futon, beneath the warm covers, residing within the confines of my room as oppose to the "dream" me, whom was reliving an eventful "nightmare".

A relic of the past.

For a brief moment, I silently mused over my recent "nightmare". A common occurrence of once every two to three days. Lasting for the past year or so. Day after day, week after week, and month after month without fail "nightmares" of that certain "encounter" continues to plague me.

A haunting memory foretelling how powerless I was for the second time in life. How rationality and logic can be cast aside so easily for one's own selfish desire. And towards the end of the aftermath lies regret and sorrow filling my very being. It was a shameless and hopeless unending cycle.

However, if I was lucky enough or should I say unlucky enough, another memory of my encounter with Honoka would take it's place. This particular memory was of a certain "day" preceding the memory of the encounter with Honoka. In essence, this memory was far worse and hellish to relive as a nightmare. Plaguing me for a good half of my lifetime.

This memory was less of a memory and more of an eventful occurrence. On that certain "day", feelings I had once exhibit and images of someone close to me aside from Honoka, would re-surface. Replaying over and over in repeat. Tormenting me, showing me, and saying how useless I was without reserve. At the end of this memory turn nightmare, a single phrase would always remain embedded within my mind—

"Why did you let me die?"

My once important person would always asked this of me. A simple fabricated question that would fill me with a sense of overwhelming guilt and self pity, often resulting in a plea of forgiveness. Yet, my solemn request would always be left unheard and unanswered as I begin the day a new. Trudging along the sidelines of life with a heavy heart known as regret.

Slipping out from the comfort of my futon, I cast my gaze upon the the outside world. Through the slip of the window's curtain, a new day has yet to come. However, it would only be a matter of minutes, hours even, for the sun to rise high into the sky. The slight purple tint within the night sky was enough evidence to conclude such a feat.

As an early riser, I decided to change accordingly into my day wear than to go back to bed for a few more hours of sleep. Upon being dressed in a formal dark blue attire and matching jet blue boots, I quickly fasten my hair up with a green memento. The early morning's air hastily prick against my exposed nape, sending shivers down the spine. Picking up the neatly folded cloak from the bedside, I casually draped the silk object around my shoulders. Afterwards, I proceed to leave the confines of my room to the first destination of the day.

* * *

A top of a cliff side, overseeing the Kingdom of Otonokizaka from above it's high grounds lies a mound. This particular mound was the only mound within the given area. Isolated and away from the sea of people. Mother nature, the sun, the moon, and the stars was its only companion.

My boots stopped and aligned themselves in front of this said mound as I solemnly gaze upon it for a short few moments. A top of the mound lies a grand silver cross incase in freezing blue ice. Regardless of the ever changing season this special ice would never melt. For, I had made it that way as a reminder. The person slumbering beneath this mound would continue to sleep for all of eternity. To never rise and see the next day.

In front of me was not an ordinary simple mound but a grave of the person once closest to me. The person, whom I once held special feelings for and the person whose life I had once taken away. The person who cause me endless guilt and regrets. Whose fabricated words within the nightmare of that "day" continues to haunt me day after day. The person, whom was the cause and reason for Honoka's madness and downfall.

Our beloved childhood friend, Minami Kotori.

Everyday without fail I continually visit her. Hoping, wishing, I might run into Honoka. To get the chance to see her once more. To talk with her. To reason with her. To understand her actions with Kotori by our side. However, my wish continues to remain unfulfilled. Despite the disappointment, a part of me also yearns to see Kotori once more. Feelings of guilt and regret intensify as I'm here but it also bring me peace of mind. It is only here that I can be with Kotori.

Taking the rising sun and the kingdom towards my back, I gently laid a fresh bouquet of anemones in front. All handpicked from the castle's gardens.

My offering to Kotori.

With no single living soul around, in silence, I sighed then I laughed out loud. A vertical hymn it was, becoming my distant answer to my ever non-existent happiness.

"I miss you, Kotori. You and Honoka, both. It's quite lonesome without the two of you in my life." I quietly murmur.

Turning around, I gaze upon the morning glow the three of us would often view together. This morning glow was more than a sunrise. It was filled with laughter and brilliance unmatched. Roaring as its light fills the atmosphere. I feel this is how the sky greets the new day should be. Yet, it felt quite forlorn. A rising sorrow.

Sighing once more, I take this sorrow upon my back. For what seems like an eternity, I continue to gaze upon Kotori's resting place. Contemplating on life. Simply reflecting on what meaning there is in the path we have chosen. Honoka is dreaming of a world where the three of us could live together in peace. Kotori's has long been extinguish due to my failures. While I'm at a standstill.

"Have you figured out the meaning behind Kousaka-san's words?" a playful yet serious voice suddenly called out.

Without looking towards the speaker, I simply replied in a humble tone—

"I feel that words have all but rusted away. Regardless of her meaning, her intentions, till this day we have yet to see things eye to eye. I would nag at her like a strict father would to a child. Everything would go in from one ear and out the other. This is plausible if you consider the fact I was originally an outsider budding into an already developing friendship. If there's anyone who would understand her better, that person would have been Kotori."

"Fufu~ It isn't that hard to understand. You are merely over analyzing and blowing it out of proportion. You should really stop being so reserve. Why not live a little?"

"So I've been told by Eli and the others." I grimaced.

"But of course~! That is one of your special and unique trait, Sonoda-san. Overly smart yet at the same time overly dumb. Just as my dear cousin had once said."

"You-your royal highness! Pardon my rudeness but surely, you jest! Ko-Kotori wouldn't really say such a thing would she?"

"You're right but that was also not a lie. A half truth and a half lie. After all, what kind of ruler would I be if I didn't listen to worries of my citizens? You also mustn't forget the key clue in the report you handed to me of your encounter with Kousaka-san. In which both Kousaka-san and my dear cousin had disliked that _kind_ nature of yours. Going by this statement alone and by your _noble_ personality it is very easy to figure out what they had meant to convey. So I will ask you once again, have you figured out the meaning behind their words?"

Looking pass Kotori's grave, a short woman in her early twenties dressed in fine attire and adorn with an elegant white cape stood a few meters away. Her emerald eyes shine brightly in contrast to her short beige color hair. An all knowing smile etched upon her youthful face. With a trouble hesitation I weakly respond—

"That's… Forgive me, your royal highness. That is something I am currently unable to respond to. No, rather your's and Kotori's previous statement are rather true. I have over think the meaning entirely and thus became unable to conclude anything."

"Now surely, _you_ must be the one to _jest_ Sonoda-san! I had expected much more from you."

"Yes, of course. I'm truly sorry, your royal highness." I humbly apologize as I bow with great respect towards the speaker.

"See it's that. First off, had I not asked you to refrain from using keigo and high honorific titles when we were alone Sonoda-san?"

"Indeed your royal high— I mean Tsubasa-dono. However, I mustn't concede to your wishes least I want to incur the wrath of my superiors."

"...I am your superior."

"Indeed, however I had meant your older brother, his royal highness, Sora."

"Kuu… If Sora-niisama does pick on you then I will just complain to Tenka-niisama about it."

"Please wait a moment, your ro—Tsubasa-dono! There's no need to trouble his royal majesty for someone as lowly as me."

"Fufu, but that is where you are wrong Sonoda-san. Are you not the best friend of my dear cousin, Minami Kotori and Marquess Kousaka's daughter, Kousaka Honoka?"

"Indeed I am. Even if Honoka hates and Kotori resent me in the next life, I'm still happy to say I'm their friend!"

"Well spoken. For you are not some mere commoner but a person of high value. To befriend those of high status and of royal blood means they see value in being close with you. You musn't forget, while my dear cousin and Kousaka-san befriended you out of goodwill other nobles will see you as a valuable pawn."

"That is true." I replied with a troubled expression.

"As a _valuable pawn_ , have you not pledge your allegiance and servitude to the likes of I?"

"Indeed I have."

"As long as you are aware of your current circumstances everything should be fine for now. After all, Erena, Anju and I won't always be there by your side to protect you."

"Of course, Tsubasa-dono." I smiled wry.

"Ah… at least drop the honorifics to _san_ while we are at it!"

"I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do."

"And yet you have no problem calling Kotori by her first name. You must have really liked her didn't you? Kousaka-san too..." Tsubasa-dono grumble beneath her breath.

"Eh!? Bu-but! That's because—!" I yelled flustered.

"Now now, let's move on to the main topic at hand. The reason I had appear in front of you than to have you report to me pronto was due this. As per the usual, failure is not an option." Tsubasa-dono nonchalantly replied as she handed me a black scroll.

This is—!

"One thing you must keep in mind, Tenka-niisama had every right and authority to issue this decree."

"Yes, however..." I reluctantly answered back. Opening the royal execution list, as expected Honoka's name was still at the top of the list. However, familiar names of those I recognize from my childhood began to follow one after the other. The Minami household…!

"You should already be aware of this from the time of my dear cousin's death. For years, the Minami household trash have been nothing but a thorn in our side. They had the galls to plan for a petty coup d'état as if it was their birthrights. Such arrogance and greed wouldn't have gone unnoticed."

"Of course...but what of Grand Duchess and Grand Duke Minami?" I asked with concern. Would Kotori's mother and father be...

"Ah, my dear aunt have already given us her consent… She... personally requested for you to handle the case. While uncle is… regrettably a lost cause. He personally wish to incite another _Tragedy of Isla Kamui_." Tsubasa-dono replied with regretful eyes.

"I see..." I murmured with great sorrow.

To think such a day as this would actually come. Kotori must be rolling in her grave. Cursing me for all of oblivion of the heinous crime I will soon commit. The path I have decided to take.

"Tell me. After all this time, that day, that time why did you choose such a harsh path? Why not simply choose something simplistic and move on? Surely, my beloved cousin would have wish for your happiness, no?"

"Merely, because I desired this moment. A moment where I want nothing more than to repent. A moment where I can see Honoka again. A moment where I didn't forget...my biggest life failure."

"Is that what you truly wish for?"

"No. What I truly want is unobtainable. What I want, what I desire is nothing more than to redo that day, that time. But such a thing is impossible. While the next best thing is forbidden. A taboo. A heresy to everything we were all taught and believed in," I replied with unwavering resolve as I slowly walked away from her.

"...You should cherish yourself more Sonoda-san. Do you not understand that there's a fine distinction to being _kind_ and _self-sacrificing_?" Tsubasa-dono spoke firmly, stopping me in my track.

Puzzled and perplexed, I thought for a mere moment before answering—

"I do understand."

"Ah, but do you really? Currently, aren't you blaming yourself for my cousin's death?"

"No, I—"

"I have monthly reports from Yazawa-san detailing your mental health. While you can deceive common outsider, those within our circle of friends have already notice. Under my orders they were and still are, keeping a tab on you." Tsubasa-dono had cut in.

"...!?"

"Let me shed some insight on what my dear cousin and Kousaka-san had wanted to say. As you are, you have become self-destructive, cynical, and desperate after the death of my dear cousin. You longed for the release of death, but lacked the courage to commit suicide. Because it would sully my dear cousin's sacrifice and cause Kousaka-san to fall even deeper than she already has. You already knew the meaning behind their words yet you chose to feign ignorance. A sham of a honorable knight in armor. A double edge sword to yourself and to those around you."

"I..."

"I will ask this of you on behalf of our friends, on behalf of those two. Will you not leave this path you have chosen for yourself? Will you not cherish yourself more?"

"To the Kingdom of Otonokizaka and the Holy Church, the person known as Kousaka Honoka is a fallen noble turn fugitive worthy of the death sentence. However, to me the person known as Kousaka Honoka is neither of those. She was my first friend and always remain to be. Instead of abandoning her like the world had chose to do. I will continue to seek her out.

To fully understand her. To know what were her thoughts and feelings. To know the whereabouts of her journey, what she saw, what she encounter and what she had to overcome in order to bring back a life. I have thought about this for the past year after our encounter. While it's unreasonable and impossible to bring Kotori back to us, at the very least I want to tell her she had tried and it was good enough."

"How _kind_ of you." Tsubasa-dono replied mockingly.

"Of course… but this is who I am. The life of a royal executioner hiding behind the shadows, an assassin sent by those in high power, a disposable pawn for the royal family is the only way I can redeem myself. To take revenge on those who wrong Kotori of a happy life. To chase after Honoka. I deem it is necessary to fall deeper into this dark abyss, to become tainted in body and mind in order to reach them both. The source of their problems."

"Fufu~, you never cease to amaze me Sonoda-san. How _flaw_ and _hypocritical_ your logic is. You truly are a double edge sword to yourself and to those around you. I eagerly await the day for when you learn of Kousaka-san's so called _《Truth》_. Her reason, her feelings and her hardships. I wonder what course of《Action》you will take when you uncover the《Truth》?"

"My course of action?"

"Pay it no mind, just a passing question from an _ordinary_ 《Observer》of 《The World》."

"If you say so Tsubasa-dono."

"...Please stop with the _dono_ already."

"I will be going now. The longer I delay the request, the more precious time the traitors would have had to catch wind of our plans. Farewell for now, Tsubasa-dono." I replied humbly as I pulled up my hood.

Silently I bid farewell to Kotori in the depths of my heart. Steeling myself and voiding myself of unnecessary emotions. With the exception of Kotori's mother, the annihilation of the Minami household must be upheld. Failure is not an option.

"Ah...using such a strategic retreat at a time like this… A _valuable pawn_ indeed. Fufufu." Tsubasa-dono continue to laugh jokingly from the ever growing distance.

* * *

 **Facts :**

• Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi are childhood friends.

• Kousaka Honoka of noble blood is now a wanted fugitive.

• Through inhuman deeds, Kousaka Honoka has obtained a《Heart》as a means to《Complete》the (doll) young girl, "Kotori." This incident became known as the Tragedy of Isla Kamui.

• As stated by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori is "alive."

• There is a certain《Truth》Kousaka Honoka doesn't want Sonoda Umi to know.

• Sonoda Umi is the royal executioner for the Kingdom of Otonokizaka, under the service of the royal family, the Kira's.

• Because Kira Tsubasa and Minami Kotori are cousins, the upper and lower echelons of Otonokizaka are aware the Minami family are of royal blood.

• Kira Tsubasa called herself, the《Observer》of《The World》.


	3. Interval Play TSUBASA: Wishes Hidden in

A/N: Still alive and kicking. I change the format for chapter 1 and 2 a little, not by much though. I also put the story up on AO3 for those who prefer to read over there.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School idol project.

* * *

 **優しい世界の作り方 —a softer Love Live!—**  
(How to Make a Gentle World —a softer Love Live!—)

* * *

Interval Play《TSUBASA》: Wishes Hidden in the Foreground Noises

* * *

"Are you sure you want to let her go?" I asked a few minutes after seeing Sonoda's retreating form disappeared completely.

"It's fine. Despite the current bad blood between us, Umi-chan still views me as her friend and I the same. It may not be now but one day when all of this is over we can go back to how we use to be," a joyous voice spoke besides me.

"If that is what you wish... But shouldn't you had at least tried to stop her anyway as her best friend? She will be in a lot of heartbreak at this rate, no?" I asked once more.

Appearing beside me was Honoka with a smile etched across her face.

"That won't happen since I left a surprise for her at Kotori-chan's house!"

"Ah… Then Sonoda-san will surely be in for a rude awakening then." I mused over Sonoda's imaginary surprised face when she sees her so-called _"gift."_

"Hehe. It's times like this that I'm glad I learned Light Magic! I didn't think it was possible but after many trial and errors I finally perfected my newly created illusion spell. With this, I can come and go whenever and wherever I please."

"Well you always were the risk taker out of the three. Once you set your mind to something there's no stopping you. Just like in the past when you save 《Otonokizaka》and became everyone's _hero._ Everyone's _idol."_

"Always with the flatteries I see, but… I'm no《Hero》. And, I'm certainly no《Idol》young girls and adults should worship and idolize. At least not anymore..."

"Don't sell yourself short just yet. After all these years, you are still you. You still shine with that same radiance of that《Day》. I can never forget, will never forget, the way you moved, the way you performed to achieve your dream of _'saving'_ 《Otonokizaka》."

"You flatter me Tsubasa-san but my past self was just a regular girl. Now, I'm—"

"Whether you were a regular girl or not, it still doesn't denied the fact it was the《You》of that day that caught my attention. It was that《Aura》of yours that drew me in." I cut her off with a edge of seriousness in my tone.

"Ehhh! B-but... I-I was only doing what was right at the time, Tsubasa-san…! I-I didn't mean to catch your attention..." Honoka mumbled into a soft whisper with a blush spread across her face.

"If what you thought was the _'right thing'_ at that time then why do you make it sound like your current actions is not the _'right thing'_ as well?"

"That's because… What I'm doing now is just a selfish《Wish》of mine. The same can be said for Kotori-chan. I… The two of us dragged everyone into this chaotic mess with no means of escape."

"While it's true we hadn't expected for such an《Outcome》to occurred, it doesn't mean we would resent the two of you for something out of your control. If anyone is to be blamed for our 《Misfortune》 it should be mine, no?"

"That's not true! Not true at all! You had done more than enough for us. For me…! If it wasn't for you, then I would still be a shell of my former self. If you hadn't appeared before me that day I would had… You are my hero!"

"Right, if I hadn't appeared before you《That Day》, we wouldn't be where we are 《Now》. Right now, with the powers granted of me I can do nothing more but to watch the events unfold. What good is power and authority if I can't even use it to save the ones I care about. The people who matter the most? My dear friends? After all, I'm nothing more than an 《Observer》of《The World》."

"Tsubasa-san… Thank you. For everything you have done so far. For everything you will **_do_** in the near future. Having you here… Knowing someone is there right behind us, watching, having our backs is more than enough!" Honoka smiled back at me. A smile I so lovingly yearned for to be mine...

"It seems I have been friend-zoned." I joked.

"Hmmm? EHHH! I-I… T-that's… Y-you see—" Honoka stuttered with a red face after realizing the meaning behind my words.

"A joke." I swiftly cut off.

"..."

Seeing a scowl form upon Honoka's cute face made my lips quiver into a small smile until she spoke, "...Tsubasa-san."

"Hmmm~?"

"Please don't play with frail heart!" Honoka scowl into a deeper frown.

"I didn't mean to if you hadn't play with mine in the first place." I joke once again with a more flirtatious tone.

"I-I… Stop! Don't do this to me. Not now. Please… I beg of you..."

"If that is your wish but I can only wait so long."

"Tsuba—"

"Wishes hidden in the foreground noises can only last so long until they are forgotten. Please do keep that in mind… Kousaka-san." I smiled.

"I... See… I just need time. Please give me some more time."

"And time I will give. Until I can't anymore."

"You won't grow tired of waiting?" Honoka curiously asked.

"I'm use to it. Use to waiting. But like I said, I can only wait so long until I'm unable too. After all, life is short."

"How true it is. We aren't growing any younger."

"So don't keep me waiting."

"I don't intend too. I-I just need a little bit more time. To sort out my feelings… for you. For Kotori-chan. For Umi-chan."

"I will be here if you need me, Kousaka-san. Always."

"...Thank you, Tsubasa-san."

Feeling Honoka's gaze burn upon my back as I walked away from her was unbearable. The very idea of her watching me run away was too shameful. With whatever pride I had left, I simply replied back, "No need to thank me. This too is one of my selfish《Wish》."

As if my words were like magic snapping her out of her stupor, Honoka once again did the impossible and surprised me, "Tsubasa-san, wait…!"

"Farewell for now. I do hope, the next time we meet it will be under better circumstances. A date perhaps?" I flirted back.

Not wanting to lose the battle of wills, I did the exact opposite of what Honoka wanted me too. Playing hard to get in order to keep her waning attention on me. One day, she will be mine. One day… My selfish《Wish》will come true.

* * *

 **Facts :**

• Kousaka Honoka was present at the time of Sonoda Umi conversing with Kira Tsubasa.

• Kira Tsubasa was aware Kousaka Honoka was present at the time she was conversing with Sonoda Umi.

• Kousaka Honoka was already aware Sonoda Umi would receive the assignment regarding the Minami family. She left a "gift" for Sonoda Umi to find.

• Kousaka Honoka, a wanted fugitive and Kira Tsubasa, Otonokizaka's royalty are on speaking terms.

• Kira Tsubasa is Kousaka Honoka's hero.

• Kira Tsubasa believe she is the cause for Kousaka Honoka's, Sonoda Umi's, and Minami Kotori's《Misfortunes》.

• Kousaka Honoka is aware Kira Tsubasa is a《Observer》of《The World》.


	4. Prologue (zwei): Jud — I Wanted to Esca

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School idol project.

* * *

 **優しい世界の作り方 —** **a softer Love Live!—  
** (How to Make a Gentle World —a softer Love Live!—)

* * *

Prologue (zwei): Jud. — _I Wanted to Escape but for Some Reason I Couldn't Abandon "It"_

* * *

The door to Tsubasa-dono's studies swung open with a loud _**bang!**_ As the startled occupants shifted their gaze towards the newly acclaim arrival, I mentally steel myself for what was to come.

"Oi, what's the meaning of this?! Huh, Umi!? Calling for me this late into the night!? Tsubasa-sama what on earth happened out there? Explain everything to me right this instant!" a young girlish voice called out.

"Nico… You see, I—" I began before Tsubasa-dono cut me off.

"Now now, why don't we discuss this in a more civilized manner Yazawa-san? Come, have a seat."

The newly identified teenage girl, Yazawa Nico can be seen sporting a red kariginu over a white shirt and black skirt as she closed the door behind her. The few occasional sound of her boots scraping across the marble floor can be heard here and there as she inched her half tired body towards us. With each step she took, her long obsidian-colored hair, held up in twin tails, swayed frantically in the air before stopping to a halt as she took the liberty to sit opposite of me.

Once settled, Nico pointed her heated glare towards the little girl sitting upon my lap. Then shifting her gaze upwards toward my eye level. I simply gaze upon Nico's youthful face unsure of "how" to start the conversation at hand. Every few second, Nico would shift her gaze from mine towards the little girl and then back towards me again. Unable to handle her cold gaze any longer, I slightly shifted my line of sight towards Nico's blind spot, her left eye covered by a simple yet elegant eye patch.

"Umi, explain _'that'_ to me right this instant!" Nico finally exploded.

"I… I found _'her'_ while I was out on a mission…" I answered truthfully, though a bit frighten by her sudden outburst.

"HAHHH!? Found!? You…? You don't know anything about her and yet you decided to bring her here of all places? Are you mad!? Or, am I just stupid!? For all we know this girl could be a criminal or maybe it's you who's the criminal? How do we know for a fact you didn't just up and kidnapped some innocent girl off the road?"

"Don't joke around, Nico! You know for a fact I would never do such a thing! Even if she did look like… I— For some reason, I couldn't abandon her there..." I defended myself.

At that time I had wanted to escape but for some reason, no for a particular reason, I couldn't abandon her. The young girl who had appear before me, just by appearance alone was a good enough reason for me not to abandon her…

* * *

It was mid-day by the time I had reached the gate leading to the Minami's estate. With a stroke of luck, the heavy metal gate began to opened, allowing passage for a elegant white carriage to pass through. From my hiding spot, I could see Grand Duchess Minami with a crest fallen face seated near the carriage's window as it drove away. With slight hesitation and lingering sadness, I quickly slip inside, making my way into the family's garden.

Having taken refuge on top of a familiar tree I often visit during my youth, I lazily scan and observed the nostalgic environment. From a distance through the windows, the servants of Minami would come and go as they please, escorting the guests through the marble hallways. Those guest, with much regrets were my targets. A time where I used to call them "Aunts" and "Uncles" by their insistent...

By nightfall, the number of visitors increased to the point of checking off a perfect attendance on my hit list. With the last of the servants of MInami dismissed hours ago, I quietly strode across the garden in the directions of the mansion. Having the moonlight as my companion, I mentally sighed to myself at my current predicament.

' _What's done is done. No use arguing over spilled milk.'_ I thought.

Once I slipped inside, all of my senses set off at an alarming rate. Warning signs went off in my head, telling me not to venture any farther.

— _ **Danger.**_

Yet, I wouldn't permit myself from running away. Without a reason. A clue as to why. I made my way into the dining hall. There was a feeling to it. Something was guiding me. Leading me there as my final destination.

It was eerily quiet and the stench of iron became ever stronger with each passing minute as I march on. Along the way there was no sign of distress. No indication of implication yet my senses were still ringing on high alert. Only the numbing silent and the strong sense of iron gave way to a dangerous environment.

A stream of light spilled out from the ajar double doors leading up to the dining hall. The metallic stench of iron became so strong that it took quite an effort on my part to force the bile down my throat.

What came next after pushing the ajar door aside was a strong gust of wind blocking my vision and hitting my side. Pain and dampness sprout forth from my body shortly after that. Clutching my damaged left side, I mumbled, "[Freezing Grave]." A block of ice would soon sprout out from the ground where my attacker stood, encasing them in a matter of seconds with nevermelting ice.

However, to my surprise the sound of fluttering wings could be heard flapping in the distance. What I saw after that chilled me to the very bones. The contrast between the carnage background and the angelic presence before me was absolutely breathtaking—

The wreck dining hall was decorated with a fallen chandelier, ruined tables, broken chairs. Followed by shattered glasses and table wares littering the floor. Food that had grown cold were seen smushed all around. Sewn across the room were pools of "red liquid" staining the floor and walls of the dining hall. Dismembered body parts of the "guest" who I were to "seek" out could be seen all around. Some more recognizable than others, meaning their body parts of course. Some could be seen as a decapitated head while others was a pile of meat mixed with food that could had been considered dinner…

At the center of the chaotic room laid a block of un-sculpted ice. A proof I had used [Freezing Grave] a minute early on my attacker only to state I had missed my mark for there was no body residing within it. From above, the source of the flapping sound could be seen, made by a little angel, who decided to landed on the block of ice I had previously made. She decided to sit herself on the newly acquired cold "chair" and cradled her head against one of her leg, strands of lingering gray hair spilled forth. Illumination from the peeking moonlight enhanced the angelic girl's otherworldly features. Her soft droopy and unreadable golden eyes gazed upon my stiffen form, taking my breath away—

' _This can't be...She looks exactly like...'_ I choked on my thoughts, unable to finish what I was thinking.

I was stupefied.  
I was mystified.

Then my face became anguished about the mere identity of the angel before me. Soon, my head became fuzzy and my vision hazy. I started to become disoriented by the _"thing"_ in front of me.

Just as I was about ready to collapse onto the cold floor, a small warm figure held me up right. Embracing me into a tight hug.

' _When did she…?'_ I pondered.

Without a sound to alert me of her presence, the young angel had made her way over to my grief-stricken form. My mind continue to blank out as I allow the angel to continue with her tight embrace. Her warmth penetrating my cold core. My cold heart.

Then my heart sank.  
I was filled with dread.

' _She saw me.'_ I thought.

A witness I couldn't leave alive.  
A mistake I can't allow to pass.  
A regret that would soon consume me whole in the form of a nightmare.  
A stain on my already dirtied hands...

I slumped down onto the floor and return her embrace. I would soon extinguish the young angel's candle before me. If it was a hug she wanted then a hug was all I could give before I commit another sin.

Happy with my response, the little angel tighten her hold on me. Burying her face deep into my chest, unaware of the spell I was about to use. In a gentle tone I spoke out, "[Freezing—]."

"...Umi-chan~."

' _...!? Was I hearing things?'_ I pondered at this thought.

"Kotori is happy~."

"...? Why? Why are you happy?" I asked shaken. Shaken by the "name" the angel had used for herself.

"Ufufufu, because… Because Umi-chan is here~. They said you would come. And now, you are here. You came for me like they said you would. Umi-chan~!"

My resolve broke before I could finished muttering the spell.

Her appearance.  
Her affection.  
Her _voice_.

Every fiber of my being was screaming at me.

To finish the job.  
To end all of this.  
To runaway.  
To abandon _"it."  
_ To abandon _"her."_

But I couldn't.

* * *

After I finished retelling my side of the story, Nico bluntly stated, "And? What are you planning to do with _her_? Keep _her_? She ain't a pet you know."

"That's..."

"Umi—" Nico began in a irritated tone before being cut off by Tsubasa-dono once again.

"Now now, Yazawa-san. The reason why I called you over so late into the night was to have you examine and help identify the young girl Sonoda-san brought back."

"What's there to examine? Her health? Nonsense."

"Yes and more… Yazawa-san."

"What are you playing at Tsubasa-san? Why not just tell Umi, here?"

"Tell me what?" I asked curiously. Was there something wrong with the girl sitting on my lap.

"That's your area of your expertise is it not? Why not give Sonoda-san some Alchemy 101?"

"What's there to teach? You and I both know the 'who' and 'what' she is. Her 'appearance' is a dead giveaway of who her 'creator' is."

"Nico you can't really say that this girl is..." I fired back with all the clues given to me thus far. Eyeing the small figure before me, a certain irritation and dread began to claw its way from out of the pits of my stomach.

Golden eyes a shade brighter than my own stare back at me with feelings of longing and happiness. Pure snow white wings flutter with excitement as I gave the owner of those fluffy wings a small yet pained smile. As the angel clinging onto my clothes with neediness, my mind and feelings begins to race in utter turmoil over her actions.

No matter how much I wish to deny it. To deny her _"existence."_ Her _"appearance."_ Her _"voice."_ Her _"gestures."_ Certain facts and words spoken by NIco can only lead to one conclusion surrounding the identity of the angelic girl before me. I can only merely ask myself—

—' _This is a lie right, Honoka? Would you really do such a thing? No matter how derange your wish is…?'_

"Umi, I know you're dense but you can't be that _dense_. Or, are you merely trying to denied the reality before you? No matter how you look at it, _**she**_ _,_ that _**girl**_ is your's and Honoka's _**Little Bird**_." Nico replied in a sarcastic manner.

"..." Without replying, I fought back the anger and sorrow that had risen from Nico's spoken truth. Trembling in grace and mentally chiding myself, I could only internally yelled—

' _This sort of outcome shouldn't had happened. If only I had manage to stop Honoka back then! I could've prevented this girl's pitiful existence... '_

"Ara ara. I must say this is a nice _**present**_ , no? Kousaka-san surely knows you well to present you with a nice _**gift**_." Tsubasa-dono pointed out in a nonchalant manner.

"Ho-How can the two of you be so calm about this?! How can we be certain this little girl is really _'Kotori_? _'_ For all we know, Honoka may not have succeed. She may not have committed a taboo! This girl could be a lost captive beastkin forced into slavery due to her striking features similar to you know who!" I cried out.

" _Because, Umi!_ As an alchemist, I applaud Honoka for attempting the impossible. My eye sees no lie. That child is a doll birth from alchemy. The only magic in existence that's capable of such a feat, the ability to bring back the dead at most… would be alchemy. Do bare in mind, Honoka committed the taboo in a fashion different from mine's. If anything, your _**little bird**_ is nothing more but a replica.

"...?" I was deeply puzzled by Nico's statement.

"In a likely hood, there's a high possibility Honoka had use the magic formula I had crafted on a whim during my time at the academy. A thesis if you wish to call it. By using the homunculus method as a foundation, fueled by my other selfish desires… I wanted to make a homunculus more akin to a puppet with _free_ _will_. Thus the Automaton Method was born, while not perfect it was a magic formula gear towards creating a near perfect replica with free will. The world of alchemy graciously applauds me while the Holy Church deems me a heretic for the sin I committed." Nico respond without any ounce of hesitation.

"...!? Nico— You!? Why _**would**_ you do such a thing?" I roared, getting ready to lunged forward only to be stopped by the weight resting on my lap and a familiar voice.

"Umi-chan...?"

"Ko...tori..." I answered meekly.

Frozen in place, I glanced down towards _"Kotori's"_ worried face. Feeling pained and remorse I hugged _"Kotori"_ from behind in an attempt to calm and alleviate myself of such feelings. Taking my gesture as a "I'm sorry for surprising you," the _"Kotori"_ before me returned my embrace with a tight hold and happily called out my name with sickening loving affections.

"Umi-chan~! Umi-chan~!"

' _I can't lie to myself anymore. I have to do this...'_ I reasoned with myself.

"Oi, Umi. Don't. You will only bring more harm and pain to yourself." Nico yelled, as if she knew what I was thinking...

"And what would you know?" I tighten my jaw. Glaring at her with great animosity.

"That you are a fool. Don't let your emotions get the better of you. Didn't I already explained that? Your current《Condition》can't handle it."

"Go kill yourself!" I snapped. I lost myself. I had forgotten about "Kotori" as I lunged forward to grab Nico by the throat.

I needed release.  
I needed an outlet.

Before I could enact my murderous thought upon my friend, Nico sneered at me and cast with absolute authority—

"[Overrule]."

—Darkness had overtook me.

* * *

 **Facts :**

• Guest entering the Minami's estate were members of the coup d'état. A perfect attendance could be seen based on the number of arrivals.

• Having illegally enter the Minami's estate, Sonoda Umi felt something was amiss. Upon arrival at the scene of the crime, members of the newly deceased coup d'état could be seen scattered around. At the center of the mayhem stood the young girl (doll), Kotori.

• Kousaka Honoka left a gift for Sonoda Umi to find within the Minami's estate.

• Sonoda Umi found the young girl (doll), Kotori within the Minami's estate.

• Kotori, the young girl (doll) is a by product created by Kousaka Honoka using the Automaton Method. A magic formula created from Yazawa Nico's selfish desires and whims

• The world of alchemy hails Yazawa Nico as a genius, while the Holy Church brands her a heretic.


	5. Interval Play KOTORI: When You're Aroun

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School idol project.

* * *

 **優しい世界の作り方 —** **a softer Love Live!—  
** (How to Make a Gentle World —a softer Love Live!—)

* * *

Interval Play《KOTORI》: When You're Around I Don't Know How to Hide My Feelings

* * *

"[Overrule]."

"—Umi-chan!" I cried out in horror as Umi-chan's slumped form collapsed onto Nico-chan's. Rushing forward, I tried to clasp onto Umi-chan's fallen body only to be held back by Tsubasa-chan.

"Let me go! Umi-chan…! Umi-chan is…! Let Kotori go!" I screamed as I claw my way out of Tsubasa-chan's iron grip.

"She's fine, Minami-san." Tsubasa-chan whispered into my ear.

"I-I have to reach Umi-chan! Umi-chan!" I continue to scream.

—Thrash.

Erratically, I swung my arms out. Hoping I would reach Umi-chan within my grasp. Only to be disappointed by the empty handful of grasping air. Seeing Nico-chan holding _**my**_ Umi-chan within her arms made my mood turned more sour.

"What did you do?" I glared at Nico-chan.

"She's fine."

"Umi-chan doesn't look fine to me." I venomously spat out, still with holding my gaze. Irritation, followed shortly by anger started to swell up within me. Ready to be spill forth.

"Kotori. I merely—"

"[Imitate=Freezing Grave]!" I shouted.

In a matter of seconds, crystal white ice suddenly shot forth from beneath our feets, startling both Nico-chan and Tsubasa-chan. Taking liberty of their exposed weaknesses, I bit into Tsubasa-chan's hand, inciting a groan from her. Tsubasa-chan quickly let me go to nurse her injured hand. Hopping onto my feet, I sprinted forward towards Nico-chan position, throwing out a magic spell—

"[Wind Cutter]!"

Before my blades of wind could reach their target, Nico-chan had activated a skill of her own.

"—[Overrule]."

Effectively, rejecting my spell once it had reached her. Causing the blades to disintegrate into particles of mana and vanishing into thin air. To counter her «Superbia» skill, [Overrule], I cast a skill of my own.

"[Alluring Nightingale]!"

An «Luxuria» skill that charms my target into seeing an illusion. It was a skill I was reluctant to use on a friend but with Nico-chan standing in the way of me reaching _**my**_ Umi-chan… It was unforgivable!

"[Overrule]!"

Once again my attack was rendered useless. Enraged by my own uselessness, I decided to fight fire with fire—

"[Imitate=Overrule]."

—Only for my attack once again be rendered useless.

"[Overrule]..." sighed Nico-chan.

My body began to feel heavy before I collapse onto the ground just as Umi-chan had before me. However, unlike Umi-chan, I was still able to retain consciousness as I was forced to submit at the feet of my so-called friend.

"...Nico-chan!" I cried.

"Kotori, you're 10 years too early to use that [Skill] against me." Nico-chan stated, as Tsubasa-chan help me up. Effectively, pushing me into a seat next to Nico-chan. In my confused state, Nico-chan took the liberty and shove the unconscious Umi-chan next to me.

"I must say… Both you and Kousaka-san are quite temperamental in regards to Sonoda-san." Tsubasa-chan said as she sat across from us.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I cradle Umi-chan's head onto my lap, unbeknownst to my sleeping friend.

"You should be. But seeing how you're my precious kouhai, I will let it slide this one time." Nico-chan happily said as she helped shift Umi-chan's position across the couch.

"Now, that things have settled down. I'm sure you have some inquires of your own, no? The current state of things and thing that are yet to come?" Tsubasa-chan asked.

Nodding my head, I waited for her to continue.

"As we had all hope, during your time of《Incubation》, everything has gone as planned. In fact, too smoothed if you may asked me." Tsubasa-chan hinted.

"Meaning… The《Will of the World》will act soon, correct? As to when… We will have no way of knowing?" asked Nico-chan.

"Yes and no." Tsubasa-chan responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked her this time. Confusion written on my face.

"The《Will of the World》is still sleeping. Because _**she**_ is still sleeping, that our plans so far had proceed without any sort of difficulties. However, it is only a matter of time of _**when**_ she will《Awaken》. And, when _**she**_ does she will stop of us. That's who she is as you two know."

"Is that so..." I zone out at the inevitable. To think _**she**_ would really try and stop us was laughable. She wouldn't. I won't let her try a second time...

"In the meantime, I have task Anju and Erena with monitoring the《Will of the World》. They will notify me immediately and I to everyone, when the 《Awakening》is upon us. While, Kousaka-san has busy herself with eliminating those that dare oppose us." Tsubasa-chan continued.

"You mean the《Bugs》that dare get in the way of _**our**_ happiness." I narrowed my eyes.

"Correct. Now I must ask this of you; Minami-san what are you planning to do from here on out? It is clear your's and Kousaka-san's goal are one and the same. However, I have little to no doubt in my mind that your way of doing things is still the same as Kousaka-san's previous attempt. Are you still planning to…?" Tsubasa-chan trailed off.

"It's okay to call me by first name, you know? Aren't we friends?"

"Funny coming from you. Seeing as how you nearly had your way with Yazawa-san."

"What are you trying to imply? That I'm out for those who I call my friends?" I huffed away.

"Even if _**this**_ said friend is trying to court one of your friend?" Tsubasa-san tease with a tone of seriousness.

"As long as it's not Umi-chan you are trying court, then we can still be friends. Afterall, isn't it weird for _'family'_ to call one another by their surnames?"

"I see your point," chuckled Tsubasa-chan.

"As to your previous question, Tsubasa-chan. You're correct. Honoka-chan and I, the both of us had learned from our mistake. In doing so we are more prepare now. We will re-enact our failure and turned it into a success. As you can see, Honoka-chan had already started with the elimination of the《Bugs》. A precaution she has taken upon herself as we saw them as one of the reasons that led to our failure..."

"What do you plan to do after the《Reset》?" Nico-chan asked, after staying quiet all this time.

"I will shape《The World》to how I deem fit. A 《World》where we can be happy. A 《Gentle World》just for Umi-chan . It was Honoka-chan's idea, after all!" I answered happily.

"We should had known… The two of you never think thing through. It was always Umi being the voice of reason amongst you three!" Nico-chan groaned.

"Is that a problem?" I asked, tilting my head in wonder.

"Plenty. Once, Umi learns the《Truth》, she will do everything in her powers to stop the two of you. How can you be so sure the three of you will get the happiness you all wish for?"

"We will. Cause Umi-chan won't stop us. Stop me. I won't let her~"

"Kotori-san, you don't know that. You know how Sonoda-san is." Tsubasa-chan reasoned.

"I do. It's like you said. Because I know Umi-chan, she won't. She can't say no to me!" I shouted in defiance.

"People change over time, Kotori. How do you know for sure Umi-chan hadn't change after your years of separation? Look at you now! You've changed. Honoka changed too. Both of you changed… For the worse, I might say." Nico-chan pointed out.

"Because… Umi-chan… Umi-chan wouldn't do that to us. To me! If she doesn't listen to me then I can make her. I _**will**_ make her listen to me!"

"Is that's the reason why you have two [Skills] of varying degree? You and Honoka..." Nico trailed off.

"It's not just that! The Automation Method you had _**accidentally**_ created during your《Trial》period, Honoka and I— We tampered with it! As a means to oppose《The World》. It was a conclusion, Honoka-chan and I had found for ourselves after seeing our faults and the errors our failure."

"Explain yourself."

"My《Soul》has not one but three soul core. Publicly, Honoka-chan had stolen a soul core of an Angel from the Holy Church. What they don't know is Honoka-cha had taken possession of two Demon's soul core. Using the «Avaritia» Demon's soul core you had provided her helped us greatly, Nico-chan~"

"I'm to safely assume our idiot leader was able to construct your《Soul》out of the Angel's soul core, the «Luxuria» and «Invidia» Demon's soul core she had stolen, correct?"

"Un~"

"And what about the Tragedy of Isla Kamui?" Tsubasa-chan inquired.

"Ummm, hehehe. You see… While Honoka-chan had indeed construct my《Soul》correctly there was a minor hiccup we didn't foresee. The《Container》Honoka-chan had constructed for me was able to house the magical output required of a《Saint》and a《Curse Bearer》. Yet we hadn't expect the emotional output would be a problem. Seeing as how magic control if often controlled by one's emotions, Honoka-chan had constructed a《Heart》that housed the victim's' soul essence for me to tap into. What I'm feeling now and in the near future may not be my _**own**_ real feelings but they are still my _**true**_ feelings."

"Given what you had told us. The《Heart》is not perfect, correct? Why not construct one without the usage of another's emotions?" Nico-chan asked.

"As you can see, the《Heart》is not perfect. The usage of two Demon's soul core has an immense negative impact on me as opposed to my Angel's soul core, which lies dormant till my time of need. My emotions of desires and envies outweighs the others. This aspect increase 10-folds when Umi-chan is concerned. It would seems, whenever Umi-chan is around I'm unable to hide nor control my feelings. As to why we haven't abandoned and use a pseudo soul essence is due to the fact the one's Honoka-chan had acquired…. They were《Bugs》. Fueled by the fact, Umi-chan's Linker core is substantiating my《Container》. Honoka-chan has fooled《The World》into thinking I'm it's kin~"

"Will you look at that! Honoka actually had a good idea for once…"

"An interesting idea I do believe but how about we call it quits and called it a night? We can finished this conversation another day without, Sonoda-san here. Yazawa-san? Minami-san?" asked Tsubasa-chan as she looked towards the stirring Umi-chan.

"It's Kotori! Call me Ko-To-Ri!" I puffed out my cheeks.

"Yes. Yes. Now then, ...Kotori-san where would you like to stay in the time being?"

"I-Kotori wants to stay with Umi-chan ." I happily said.

"No can do. Umi is already unstable as she already use." Nico-chan stated. Trampling my happy thoughts.

"Fumu, perhaps in the near future you can. In the meantime why not stay with Yazawa-san till Sonoda-san have recover?" Tsubasa-chan asked of me.

"...Fine." I responded reluctantly.

"Shall we go bring Sonoda-san to her quarters now? You can tuck her in if you so wish it, Kotori-san."

I happily took Tsubasa-chan on her offer as I followed after the two of them in the dead of night.

* * *

 **Facts :**

• On occasion, even a single wish (love) can bring an end to the world.

• Kousaka Honoka & Minami Kotori plans to《Reset》《The World》. An act that enables Minami Kotori to shape《The World》into a 《Gentle World》she so desire for Sonoda Umi.

• 《The World》and it's kin will stop at nothing to defend their livelihoods. Once《Awaken》, the 《Will of the World》will use all of her power to stop the 《Reset》.

• Minami Kotori became Kotori, the young girl (doll).

• 《Curse Bearers》are humans who have a Demon's Soul Core. Kousaka Honoka, (Minami) Kotori, and Yazawa Nico are these so-called《Curse Bearers》. Kousaka Honoka of «Avaritia», (Minami) Kotori of «Luxuria» and «Invidia», and Yazawa Nico of «Superbia».

• 《Saints》are humans who have a Angel's Soul Core. (Minami) Kotori are these so-called《Saints》. (Minami) Kotori of «?».

• Kotori, the young girl (doll)is the world's first fully artificial《Saint》and《Curse Bearers》.


	6. Prologue (drei): BLACK SHØUT — Reject Me

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School idol project.

* * *

 **優しい世界の作り方 —** **a softer Love Live!—  
** (How to Make a Gentle World —a softer Love Live!—)

* * *

Prologue (drei): BLACK SHØUT — _Reject Me. Erase Me. Keep Away from Me!_

* * *

When I awoke, it was already dawn of a new day. My mind were still hazy from last night's ordeal; while my emotion were in a chaotic state of frenzy from yesterday's mission. Before I could get out of bed, a small figure tighten their hold upon my midriff, preventing me from getting up. No sooner after wiggling out from my companion's strong hold, a gentle voice ordered me to stay put—

"How about resting for a while longer? You deserve it, yes?"

"Um… I-I… Pardon my manners but what are you doing here, Duchess Minami?" I sat up to face the mother of my nightmares.

"Ara ara~ Still polite as always Umi-san."

Blushing, I averted from her gaze and muttered out, "That's..."

"Fufu~ I'm only teasing. You see, I'm here to apologize and to ask for your forgiveness."

Confusion and bewilderment were written on my face. Before I could ask Duchess Minami the meaning to her words, she had already beaten me to the punchline—

"—I'm afraid I'm the one at fault here. For you see, the one you should be blaming for your current bedridden state is none other than I, yes? I was a coward. I knew what my husband and the rest of the clan were doing yet I did nothing to stop it. And when it had finally reached the point of no return I became a selfish woman. If I hadn't personally requested for you, we wouldn't be having this conversation, yes?"

"...I-I…. There's nothing to forgive… To apologize for a job that is to be expected of me… is a little… too much." I reasoned.

"Fufu~ I… Don't deserve such kindness and humility. If you say there's nothing to forgive then perhaps you will forgive me for what's to come in the near future…"

"...?"

"Tsubasa-chan has informed me of the young beastling you had found on yesterday's excursion. And I… Decided to adopt her into the Minami household. I hope you don't mind."

"...Why are you asking for my permission?" I asked, puzzled by the woman I had known most of my lifetime.

"Seeing how overly attached the child is to you… As _ **her**_ mother, I would have to trouble you for a while and ask; won't you become her friend?" Duchess Minami asked this of me with an apologetic face as she pulled the covers over to reveal a sleeping Kotori resting beside me.

Before I could gather my thoughts and feelings together in a form of an answer, the slumbering Kotori began to stir. Her pure innocent foggy amber eyes stare straight into my soul. Breaking away at my crumbling will power.

"Umi-chan…?" Kotori mumbles as she snuggled close to my frame, falling right back to her happy slumber once more.

It was then my mental state had weaken to the point of no return. I was swallowed up into a hopeless direction of despairing impulses.

Once more, the never ending shaking dynamics of my peaceful and happy memories were violated and erased.

"It's okay to throw it all away." A gentled voice reasoned.

"I..." I began.

"Isn't this what you had long for all these years? What Honoka wanted? My _**daughter**_ as well?"

Losing shape and disappearing. My once colorful surrounding began to dim into colors of grays in my obstructed vision. Hot tears sprang forth into a seamless trail. The soothing sound of droplets engulfed the three of us.

"The things I want… Is it bad if they're not negative?" I cried out in a small whimper.

"Of course not." Kotori's mother continued.

"And if I say I don't need anything?" I asked once more.

"...Perhaps you should to take a moment and think over my request a bit longer, yes?"

"..." Followed by my shallow breathing; my feelings and words choked and die within my throat. Unable to express myself and voice my opinion to their fleeting forms.

To carry the sins of hurting others… I wallow in self pity.

 _ **Alive**_ as _**she**_ is…  
I want _**her**_ to…

—Reject me.  
—Erase me.  
—Keep away from me!

I wanted to scream, _'Kill me like I did to your daughter! My best friend!'_

However, I was unable to cope with our current conversation nor could I find a satisfying answer for her. I begrudgingly waited for the woman I deeply respect vanish from out of my sight. Along with the source of my endless nightmares in tow.

And then, what seems like a century in my silence induced room, I amusingly pondered, _'When was it I had decided? When I threw away those feelings that felt like scars on my body?'_

* * *

"Why do you look so defeated?"

Startled by her voice, I looked up towards the motherly figure I haven't seen since several days ago. Her request still fresh in my mind.

"That's..." I stumbled for the correct choice of words.

"Hmm~ Perhaps I should give you a bit more time...?"

"No, it's fine. I'm here now because I chose to be here."

"And yet, you are hiding your sadness from us. From _**her**_."

"...!"

"Don't worry, I'm the only one who has notice so far and I don't plan on telling anyone about it… For now, that is."

"Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you, no? For granting a worry mother's selfish wish. But as kind of you are… You really are selfless, aren't you Umi-san," sighed Duchess Minami with a look of pity.

"Whatever do you mean, Duchess?" I shifted uncomfortably under her's all-knowing eyes.

"Try as you might but you can't fool me. After all, I consider Honoka-san and you my daughters. Your answer to my request was out of _**necessity**_ rather than of your _**own**_ volition. Does the idea _'my daughter can't live without you'_ weigh heavily on your mind?"

"Of course not… I hadn't really thought about it much. Really." I lied.

Yet, Duchess Minami still gave me a look of pity. Held within her pure and honest orbs she knows the truth. About my spat with Honoka and her reckless actions. About the confrontation I had with Nico concerning Kotori's _**birth**_. About Tsubasa-sama and the royal family decision to include Kotori in the line of succession. About my _**crippled**_ state. About my choice made out of _**necessity**_.

"Is that so..." Duchess Minami ended the topic with a sip from her tea.

I causally returned my gaze forward, resting on a pair cousins. Tsubasa-sama was currently helping a smiling Kotori make a crown of flowers. Her infectious smile brought about a small prickled to my heart.

' _So it begins.'_ I mused.

What had plagued me before was a sense of helplessness and despair. At the request of the woman whom I can consider my second mother, my new found source of nightmares was nothing more than an endless spiral of guilt and sadness.

"Umi-chan~" yelled a running Kotori.

Kneeling down, Kotori happily leap into my open arms.

"Yes?" I asked my squirming "friend."

"For you~ Tsubasa-chan helped Kotori make it for Umi-chan." Kotori happily spoke as she place the flower-made crown upon my head.

The Kotori before me was so pure. So innocent. Without a care in the world, she only had eyes for me. But I out of my own cowardice I couldn't face her straight on. Not before my heart shatters away.

—I'm trap.  
—I couldn't escape.  
—I can't move on.

Taking the freshly made crown off my head, I ruefully transfer it upon my little friend's head out. Insisting, "Thank you but instead on me, wouldn't this crown look better on a princess like yourself?"

"Eh! Then… Kotori is Umi-chan's princess!" Kotori fired back.

"...You are this country's princess. Not just mine alone. You must treat all of your subjects the same." I gave a half broken smile.

"Guu… But I—" Kotori pouted.

"My, my. It's true Kotori is in line from the throne after me but that doesn't mean she can't treat the person she happen to fancy differently." Tsubasa-sama cut in.

"Tsubasa-sama don't go around putting any ideas into her head." I warned.

"What ideas?" spoke Tsubasa-sama with an air of innocent.

"You know—" I began before I heard Kotori whispered, "...bride..."

"...Kotori?" I hesitantly asked. Dread fill my very fiber as I fear for the worse. Hopefully, Tsubasa-sama hadn't give her any _shameful_ ideas or taught her any _indecent_ acts.

"...bride… Kotori will be Umi-chan's bride when she grows up! Then that way, I'm Umi-chan's princess only." Kotori happily said.

' _How shameful! Especially coming from one so young like Kotori...'_ I thought. Clearing my throat, I gently shot her down, "You can't be my bride, Kotori."

"Why?" Kotori frowned.

"That—" I continued before I was cut off by her mother.

"Fufu~ Kotori, honey, in order to become a bride, you must first get married. To the person you love of course. So… you just need to marry Umi-san here." Duchess Minami chuckled.

"Please stop joking around here, Duchess. Kotori is only a child!" I screamed in horror at her joke.

"But she won't be after a few years." Tsubasa-sama reasoned.

"...Not you too..." I groaned.

"I'm just saying… After a few years, Kotori can—"

"Kotori will marry Umi-chan after she grows up. That way I can be Umi-chan's bride! It's a pinky promise!" Kotori happily stated as she held out her pinky finger.

"...Okay. That's a promise." I lied.

"Pinky swear?"

"Yeah..." I lied once again, entwining my pinky with her's...

—Sealing off the deal.

In truth, it's just a lie I regret halfheartedly. I'm sickened by her noble love for me. My sadness is tainted in shades of grey. I can't stand to look at her any longer. At this reality; before I slip and screamed,

—They're only lies, only lies you have touch!  
—Hey, won't you let me drown in this black sorrow?

My silent tears don't end.  
Now, I'm being violated by her promise.  
I'm exposed to her.

And I want to say—

—I want to forgive you, I want to break you, I want to understand, I just want to understand.  
—I want to forgive you, I want to break you, but in the end it's just troublesome, isn't it?

After all, this noble love is just a lie I regret.  
My sadness is tainted in grey.  
My happiness too is tainted in grey.  
I want to drown this black love that is _**her**_.

But the truth of the matter, I really want to say—

—I forgive you.  
—I have no choice.  
—It's a promise, as you like.

…You have touch my tainted lie.

* * *

 **Facts :**

• Love is like poison… The effects slowly shows till it hurts.


	7. Introductory Play (I): Four Years Ago —A

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School idol project.

* * *

 **優しい世界の作り方 —** **a softer Love Live!—  
** (How to Make a Gentle World —a softer Love Live!—)

* * *

Introductory Play (I): Four Years Ago —And Three Years Later—

* * *

At the first crack of dawn, the early rising bellman heavily sound the bell tower; signalling the entire kingdom of Otonokizaka the dawn of a new day had arrived. From old to young, everyone within the kingdom rose to start their day. All save for one person.

In an elegant carved marble room located within the kingdom's castle sat a young woman, buried in a mountain of paper works. Her perfectly made bed laid untouched from the previous morning. Her actions swift and precise like a machine gave no indication the young woman had pulled an all nighter.

After an hour into the sunrise, the young woman's movement came to a halt. Her outstretched arms reaching for the skies above as she shake off the knots within her shoulders. Feeling satisfaction at having finished her backlog of work, the young woman moved towards her perfectly made bed for a well earn rest.

However, before she could reach her chambers the door to her office swung open with a loud _**bang!**_ In came waltzing a duo the tired young woman was half expecting and half not.

"Welcome… Anju… Erena…" the young woman yawned loudly.

"Morning, Tsubasa~" Anju sung.

"Good morning, Tsubasa. Rough night?" followed by Erena.

"You can say that… My _**lovely**_ brothers decided to give me the dirty work. And by dirty work, I mean handling the country's finances and complaints filed by nobles in regards to the dangers surrounding Otonokizaka Academy..." Tsubasa trailed off.

"Ah, what happened this time?"

"The same as usual… Ever since my newly acquired _**dear**_ cousin started attending there, it's been one thing after another. Of course it only got worse when the Grand Duchess decided to comeback from retirement. With her as the headmistress, anything goes… Just recently the alchemy teacher and his assistant handed in their resignation letters; fearing for their life and… The Grand Duchess was the one who forced them to for harming Kotori."

"Kotori is an _**angel**_. Who would ever want to harm her?" joked Anju.

"Anju!" Erena reprimanded.

"Mou…" pouted Anju.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a misjudgment on Kousaka-san's end. How were they suppose to know a visiting Oracle from the Holy Church would recognized Minami-san's status as《Saint》? We should be glad they brought that bogus story of her being born with wings and abandoned shortly thereafter, only to later be found and adopted into the Minami household at the Grand Duchess' request. It's with a stroke a luck they didn't decide to delve any deeper than that. Yet, the leak of personal information by them is truly unsettling. Because of them we have many political suitors along with assassin attempts after her life..."

"It shouldn't come as a surprise considering their lack of security... Not to mention the easy break-in Kousaka had achieved many years ago. It's been over 40 years since the last appearance of a《Saint》in the entire history of Otonokizaka. They are, after all destined for greatness," commented Erena.

"True as it may be. I for one however wish she can live a-"

"Mou! If I could go back into the past then I would tell my 19 year old self how boring it is just sitting and watching things unfold! Seeing the two of you talk it out is grating on my nerves! Things need to hurry up and run it's course. I'm just fed up with this whole 《World》!" Anju cut in with a loud complaint.

"Anju!" Erena scolded.

"What? You know it's true! Right, Tsubasa! Tell her it's true!"

"Now, now you. No need to scold her, Erena. Anju was only stating the truth." Tsubasa chuckled.

"See~" Anju beamed.

"However, I must say… Since we are on the topic of three years ago, why not give me your report, Anju?"

"Guuu…. I… Didn't finished writing it yet…"

"Is that so? Why not tell me what you have so far and what's to come then."

"With pleasure! Today would have marked the 3rd anniversary of Kotori's revival adoption into the Minami household along with her rights to the throne. Today of three years ago is what I would like to called the Beginning of the End."

"And why pray tell did you give such a… Interesting name?" Erena asked.

"I just wanted to…"

"Anju…"

"As an《Observer》I just wanted to give a cute name to major events we just so happened to witness!"

"C-cute…!? How on earth is that...? You know what just continue on with your report..." Erena sighed.

"Hmph, Erena you meanie! As I was saying if three years ago, Dog Year Month of Yayoi, was the Beginning of the End. Then exactly four years ago from that time would have been marked the End of the Beginning. But if we were to say it presently the End of the Beginning would had occurred seven years ago, when the Sakura Matsuri Incident occurred. Kousaka and Kotori had《Awaken》to the《Truth》of 《The World》. However, if you were to ask they were not the first to《Awaken》. Yazawa had 《Awaken》three months prior to them and was driven mad from learning the《Truth》. Her attempt to《Awaken》Kousaka and Kotori both lead to a near 《Awakening》of the 《Will of the World》. In a last ditch effort to prevent that from happening, Kotori decided to sacrifice herself, sealing the《Will of the World》back to into her slumber. The《Bugs》who were chasing after Yazawa during her time of madness were all eradicated by the Kingdom's army. Meanwhile, Kousaka effectively went into hiding during the time of the incident with plans of reviving Kotori once more. That concludes my report~"

"Anju...I hope your written report isn't as messy as how you were reporting to us…"

"Ummm...hehehe~"

"...Erena, why don't you help our friend re-write it chronologically …" Tsubasa deadpanned.

"...Sure." Erena sighed.

"Ehhhhh!" whined Anju.

"Stop complaining, you only have yourself to blame. If you like why don't you convince Yazawa-san to become Otonokizaka Academy's new alchemy teacher instead?" Tsubasa asked.

"Ah-uh! I rather write the report over than to have her bark at me."

"I thought so. In the meantime, I want the two of you to continue monitoring the《Will of the World》. And as usual report back immediately if you see any signs of her 《Awakening》. Now, if you two would excuse me I'm going back to bed," yawned Tsubasa

"Night~" said Anju

"Sleep dreams, Tsubasa." Erena replied.

"Come get me in a few hours. There are still a few things I need to discuss with the two of you."

With a nod, both Erena and Anju left Tsubasa to her slumber.

* * *

 **Facts :**

• 56th Lunar Cycle, Snake Year, Month of Shiwasu, Yazawa Nico (15)《Awaken》to the 《Truth》. The《Truth》of《The World》drove Nico into a pit of despair.

• 56th Lunar Cycle, Horse Year, Month of Uzuki, Nico (15) forced《Awaken》Kousaka Honoka (14) and Minami Kotori (14). Her actions caused the《Will of the World》to《Awaken》from her slumber.

• In attempt to stop the《Awakening》from happening, Kotori sacrifice herself as a《Seal》; effectively putting the《Will of the World》back to sleep. This incident later became known as the Sakura Matsuri Incident.

• Kira Tsubasa captures Yazawa Nico.

• Kousaka Honoka disappear from the aftermath.

• 56th Lunar Cycle, Rooster Year, Month of Uzuki, Sonoda Umi (16) becomes a 3rd Class SOLDIER. Two months later Umi is promoted straight from 3rd class to 1st Class.

• 56th Lunar Cycle, Rooster Year, Month of ?, Kousaka Honoka (16) breaks into the Holy Church's treasury to steal an Angel's soul core.

• 56th Lunar Cycle, Rooster Year, Month of Yayoi, Kousaka Honoka (17) released Kotori (doll) from her incubation tube. Finding a fault in Kotori's (doll) new body, Honoka travels to Isla Kamui to gather "materials" for a new《Heart》.

• The Tragedy of Isla Kamui occurred.

• 56th Lunar Cycle, Rooster Year, Month of ?, Sonoda Umi (17), Ex-SOLDIER 1st Class takes up Kira Tsubasa's (19) offer as a Royal Executioner.

• 56th Lunar Cycle, Dog Year, Month of Satsuki, Sonoda Umi (18) encounters Kotori (doll) at the Minami's estate.

• Grand Duchess Minami adopts Kotori (doll) into the Minami household.

• Two weeks later, Kotori (doll) attends Otonokizaka Academy.

• 56th Lunar Cycle, Dog Year, Month of Kannazuki, a visiting Oracle discovers Kotori's (doll) status as a 《Saint》.

• 56th Lunar Cycle, Dog Year, Month of Shimotsuki, unnamed Headmaster of Otonokizaka Academy retires.

• Grand Duchess Minami came out of retirement and took the open position of Otonokizaka Academy's Headmistress.

• 57th Lunar Cycle, Ox Year, Month of Minazuki, Kira Tsubasa (22) sends Yazawa Nico (22) to Otonokizaka Academy


	8. Fräulein: ECILA

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School idol project.

* * *

 **優しい世界の作り方 —** **a softer Love Live!—  
** (How to Make a Gentle World —a softer Love Live!—)

* * *

Fräulein: ECILA

* * *

Run.

The young woman dressed in blue could only think about running. And run she did. As fast as she could. She ran as if her life depended on it.

It really did.

Turning left. Rolling right and ducking. The young woman grunted as she crashed into the wall. Having narrowly escaped death, the young woman quickly shouted out, "[Freezing Grave]."

A spiral of ice sprouted forth from the grounds beneath her, encasing her "assailant." But her attack could only do so much before her "assailant" broke free from their ice prison with great ease.

"Damn," cursed the young woman before she flew a few feets back into a safe distance.

Her "assailant" was a humanoid mechanized unit. Approximately 10 meters in height, this giant was a magic tool known as a golem, later known as Golem Knights in today's time. Crafted through the use of alchemy and fuel by demonic cores. Golem-Knights are operated by skilled magicians known as Golem Meisters.

It just so happens, the young woman in blue's mission involved a golem and their meister. It was a mission she couldn't afford to fail.

As the bronze-colored golem rained its giant fists towards the young woman for a good pounding, the young woman shouted out once more, "[Freezing Grave]." Spiral of ice encased the golem's fist for a few short moment. But this moment was all the young woman needed as she scaled upwards on the Golem's arms.

Her destination was the cockpit located at the center of the chest.

Just as she was about to reach the final stretch, the Golem-Knight had broken free from its ice encasement. The enemy meister controlled their golem to swing its arms wildly in the air; hoping to send the young woman in blue flying.

Their goal achieved.

Having been caught off guard, the young woman in blue went soaring. Gravity being as kind as it could, send her body crashing. The young woman maneuvered her body to cushion the fall.

 _ **—Snap!**_

Pain erupted throughout her whole body; clouding her five senses. She wasn't so sure until she was looked at by a doctor but the young woman had no doubt in her mind she had broken a few ribs. Maybe a leg or two. Perhaps an arm even. Her safety was the least of importance to her. The success of the mission was of the utmost importance to her. Failure means the safety of someone dear to her.

As the woman in blue struggle to get up, a looming shadow began to cast over her.

"—Umi!" a concerned voice yelled out.

The young woman in blue, Umi, looked up just in time to see a silver-colored quadrupedal Golem Knight crash into the bronze-colored one. The allied golem raised its lance to strike the enemy at its weak point only for the attack to be deflected. The enemy raised its back weapon in retaliation. Firing a barrel of fireballs spells towards the silver-colored golem.

Before Umi could move her body to help, a friendly voice beside her spoke, "Sorry for the long wait but we are here now."

"Eli…"

"I've got you. You can take it easy now that we are here."

Seeing her blond companion next to her, Umi managed to whisper, "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," Eli answered back with a smile as she draped one of Umi's good arm over her shoulder, helping her up. "Nozomi have things under control here. Let's get you to Nico so she can patch you up. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Thanks..." Umi whispered before her consciousness faded away.

"What are friends for?"

"..."

Eli safely hauled Umi's tattered body away to the entrance, away from the battlefield.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, the mission had failed the moment they left Nozomi to take care of the enemy. At the last moment, in a last-ditch effort, the enemy blasted the ceiling of the cave. Having created an opening, the enemy ejected themselves from their cockpit and set their Golem Knight for detonation.

As the timer countdown, Nozomi yelled out, "Elichi!"

The silver-colored Golem Knight sped down towards Eli and the unconscious Umi. It towers over the duo in an attempt to shield the two from the large explosion.

 _ **—Beep.**_

Caught in the shockwave, Nozomi was sent knocking into the ground. Nearly avoiding crushing Umi and Eli beneath her frame. Her consciousness slowly slipping away. The trio, buried beneath the mountain of debris.

Not far from the explosion, an obsidian-colored Golem Knight could be seen in the far distance. It's meister waiting patiently for their companion's arrival.

"You're late. Our lord won't be happy about losing one of our Golem Knights." The meister in black spoke out.

"Well, you would be too if you were up against the Kingdom's best 1st-Class SOLDIERS. I barely made it out alive." His companion fired back with sarcasm.

" _Ex-_ SOLDIERS." The meister in black corrected.

"Whatever. Let's bolt, we got what we came here for. This shitty kingdom should say farewell to their 《Saint Princess》soon," said the bronzed-colored golem's meister as the two venture off to their lord.

* * *

Otonokizaka Academy.

Residing in the capital of the Kingdom of Otonokizaka, it was a magic academy tailored to aspiring young magicians. Many of the kingdom's upper and middle class send their children off to their alma mater for their studies. Afterall, it was a magic academy known throughout the kingdom for producing high-level mages and in rare cases, top-notch golem meisters and 1st-Class SOLDIERS to serve the kingdom.

And, it just so happens today marked the first day of the first semester.

At the hustle and bustling academy's entrance, a 6th Year girl could be seen yelling at the duo before her. Bystanders walking to their first class of the day ignored the scene before them as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Watch where you're going next time will you? Some people are in a hurry and don't have time for sightseers. If you're lost, just follow this road down here and make a right. There you'll reach the main office in 15 minutes. Just state your name at the front and they will give you your class schedule as well as direct you to your first class. Bye now, little first year." A young teen with crimson hair huffed. Without a second glance to the other person she had bumped into, the young teen stormed off to her destination in a quick hurry. Towing her school bag along with her.

The duo the young teen had bumped into, silently watched her retreating form disappear from the school entrance. One bearing a calm look. The other narrowing their only one good eye in contempt.

"Don't." A stern voice warned.

"It will be fine." The other voice counter back.

"Just don't. I'm begging you."

"I'm just going to play a small trick on her. To show her who's in charge."

"We had only just arrived and you are already starting trouble!?" The stern voice explained.

"She deserves it! What with her rich girl attitude and bumping into me without an apology of sorts. Real mature of her!" The second voice fired back, aggressively.

"She's only a student and you're the adult here. So act like one…"

"Hmph. I'll have you know, Tsubasa-san must have a screw loose to send the great me as a teacher here, of all places. This is torture, I say! Torture! "

"...Tsubasa-sama was merely making the correct decisions. It's won't be so bad. I'm here with you."

"You say that now but don't come crying back to me when you encounter your little bird. Face it, the reason we are truly here is that we screwed up."

"Nico!" The stern voice chided.

"What? I'm only just saying. That mission… It shouldn't have failed but it did. And now we are here to deal with the repercussion of that failure."

"Kotori... will be in more danger than ever and you know it."

"So what are you going to do about your little bird?"

"What do you mean? We will protect her. That's why Tsubasa-sama sends us here."

"You know what I mean, Umi. You lasted a good three years or so because of your missions but now you can't avoid her. Especially here of all places. Because of our bodyguard mission, you're bound to run into her at some point in time!"

Umi clenched her jaws at the impending reality. What Nico had said thus far was in theory, correct. With great luck, she had managed to evade Kotori for the last 3 years. What with Kotori commuting from the castle to the academy during the school year and Umi being dismissed as a royal executioner, only to be sent away on a week to month long missions concerning reconnaissance on a group of terrorist; the two's schedule just so happens to clash with one another. Forcing the two "destined" friends to miss seeing one another.

But now that Tsubasa had dismissed Umi from her special duties to ensure Kotori's safety (as well as making sure Nico doesn't cause any trouble during their stay at the academy), Umi has but no choice but to confront her conflicted feelings for her young friend and her young friend's "feelings" for her.

Like how Nico had explained, it was only a matter of time till Umi was bound to run into her young charge. And so Umi had decided secretly in her heart. She would avoid her till they meet. And when they do, she will deal with it then. Her feelings. And Kotori's.

"I'll deal with it then." Umi replied with great resolved.

Nico looked at Umi from the corner of her eyes and let her answer slide. From Umi's posture, confidence and determination in her eyes, Nico had concluded Umi wouldn't run away anymore. At least from Kotori, she wouldn't.

"Tell me, where are we even going?" Nico asked out of mere curiosity, having no idea where she was being led.

"You don't remember the way to our alchemy class? I thought you of all people would remember." Umi asked with bewilderment.

"I didn't stay at the academy for long. If anything most of my research was done in the academy's library and then in the Infinity Library after I drop out in my 3rd year."

"Is that so..." Umi frowned, unaware of her friend's reason for her abrupt departure.

"Eli and Nozomi were the only annoying ones who kept pestering me to keep in contact with them. Well, I can only guess it was all Nozomi's idea and Eli just tagged along for the ride."

"I can imagine that. So, are you ready, _Professor_ Yazawa?"

"...Tsubasa-san seriously must have a few screw loose."

"Actually it was the Headmistress' idea, Yazawa-san. To employ you that is." A cheerful voice spoke up from behind.

Turning around to face the new speaker, Umi and Nico were surprised to see Anju here.

"Yuuki-san what are you doing here?" asked Umi.

"I'm here to deliver a letter to the Headmistress and also to see if the two of you made it here in one piece~"

"As you can see we have..." Nico huffed.

"True as it may but don't be so upset over this turn of events. The Headmistress also requested for Ayase and Toudou. The two of them will join you shortly after their current assignment"

"Eli and Nozomi?"

"Yup~ Recent reports show our scouts have finally managed to track down the rebels. The two are en route to meet up and regroup with our scouts. It's only a matter time before we take the initiative."

"Have we figured out what they call themselves? Or their motives as of yet?"

"They are a sneaky and cautious bunch. From what have gathered they refer to themselves as Knights of Honor."

"Some knights they are…. Attacking the innocence."

"The only thing we could gather so far from their devious raids is that they are planning for something. Magic artifacts and books they have stolen thus far suggest at the center of their grand scheme involve a being with the 《Saint》class."

"I won't let that happen," Umi whispered to herself from behind the two.

Yet, Anju and Nico had indeed overheard Umi's small statement but made no comments about it.

"Seeing as how Kotori is the only living《Saint》in 40 years, you guys better be careful. They will stop at nothing to get to Kotori."

"Got it," Nico replied as Umi simply nodded to the two.

"Great! Well, this is where we part. I'll catch you two later, kay~" Anju waved goodbye, leaving Nico and Umi in front of the door leading to the morning alchemy class.

"Ready?" Umi asked Nico as she watches Anju's retreating form.

"No." Nico grudging replied as she pushed the doors open to her doom.

* * *

A 6th Year girl with angelic features laid sprawled out across her desk in a disheveled manner, waiting for her first morning class to begin. Her mood had turned sour from her recent summer vacation.

The person the young girl had looked forward to seeing after a year apart (despite living with them) was nowhere to be seen upon her arrival. Only to be informed they were on a mission and would be back a few days. Before she knew it those few days had passed and turned into weeks. Those weeks flew in a blink of an eye and turned into months. By the end of the summer vacation, it was already time for the young angel to pack her school bag.

This fact had upset the girl greatly. Her mother and relatives only gave words of encouragement, "Maybe next year" or "She will see you as soon as she comes back." But the girl frowned at the mere thought of waiting for another year just to spend an entire season with them. Her feelings and need to see this person, who had occupied both her mind and heart were unbearable. Simple exchanges of "Good Morning," "Have a safe trip," "Welcome back," and "Goodnight" were erratic and tolerable at best. To the young girl, she was fed up with this game of cat and mouse.

 _'Maybe I should go seek her out...'_ the young girl thought.

Before the young girl could make up her mind, a figure plopped in a seat next to her's.

"Morning Maki-chan… What's wrong?" asked the young girl as she saw her friend's grumpy expression.

"...Nothing's wrong, Kotori. Just thought I would be late." Maki replied.

"But you're not. As you can see everyone else including me are bored and tirelessly waiting for our new alchemy professor."

"Our new professor? What happened to Professor Ono?" Maki asked with a puzzled looked.

"Resigned. Mother said something along the lines of his well being in jeopardy if he continues to teach here…"

"Well, I don't blame him. I can say for a fact, being your best friend is no easy feat. I can only imagine what the professors here have to deal with."

Kotori frowned at the thought. What Maki was saying was true. Ever since her encounter with the visiting Oracle and the Holy Knights from the Holy Church, her school life has been anything but peaceful.

In the beginning, the mere lie of her being an abandoned child from the Black Crow clan due to her white wings was passable. Everyone knew the Black Crow clan view those born with white wings as a sign of bad omen. With the Grand Duchess taking pity on her, she had adopted Kotori into the family with succession rights to the crown. Her extra merits to the crown drew in those who tried to befriend her for their own family's greed.

But now that her status as a《Saint》 was revealed she drew in more unwanted attention. From the worse kind of people. Her once peaceful school life was shattered in a matter of seconds due to the Oracle's loose tongue.

"Hopefully this year will be a peaceful one." Kotori prayed.

"You say that every year and every year it's not. When we first met in our 3rd Year, the male students were trying to court you while their family was pressuring your mother, the Headmistress into an engagement with them. The females were trying to get on your good grace to meet with your cousins, his highness the Crowned Prince and the aloof Second Prince.

In our 4th Year when they see the Headmistress wouldn't relent, false evidence of illegal activity and blackmail were produced. Our school year was a miserable one no thanks to the Touma family replacing your mother with the snob they called their son. He was practical twice your age…"

"And Tsubasa-chan swoop into my rescue like the best cousin she was. She, who wasn't bound by royal duties like Tenka-niisama and Sora-chan was, mobilize her personal army in a flash. Although it did take a good three months or so to save us. Academy life could have been far worse than what it really was."

"The Toumas send kidnappers after their loss of nobility and exile. You were kidnapped twice…" Maki deadpanned.

"And, Umi-chan came to my rescue~ Twice, in fact, ~" sang Kotori.

"I only met her on a few occasions but Umi-san was nice. Distant but nice. Are you two really friends like you say you are? The way she acts around you is so...different from how we act as friends."

"Yes… That's the type of person Umi-chan is. She's a kind person…" Kotori smiled sadly.

"Is something the matter, Kotori?"

Unsure of whether to tell her friend or not, Kotori looked at Maki with moistening eyes. Her lips trembling from her overwhelming sadness.

"...You see Maki-chan. My summer vacation was an unpleasant one."

"Umi-san was away again?"

"...Yes."

"I see…"

"Do you think it was something I said or did that could have upset her?"

"Isn't she just busy with work? From how you had explained before, doesn't she work under her highness, the Crowned Princess?

"Tsubasa-chan would often give Umi-chan some days off. It's just by her choice that Umi-chan would avoid me."

"Aren't you just imagining it? You're too gentle of a person for anyone to get upset at."

Kotori shook her head in sadness.

"Maybe-" Before Maki could finish her train of thoughts, the classroom door swung open. In walked two females. One a small stature twin-tail girl who looked no older than a 1st or 2nd Year. The other a young woman with cobalt locks.

Kotori ignored the whispers and murmurs around her. All of her attention laid slowly on the young woman who had walked in. Slowly whispering just barely enough for Maki to hear, "Umi-chan."

"Kotori, I don't think— IT'S YOU!" Maki suddenly screamed. Standing up and pointing towards the young girl at the front.

Everyone within the classroom was startled by Maki's sudden outburst. Kotori even.

"Hmmm…? AH! The snobby 6th Year from earlier!" The young girl mirrored back.

"Nico!" The young woman chided. Before the young woman could go on and lecture her small friend, a clear, "Umi-chan…?" could be heard.

Startled to hear her name, Umi turned to face the speaker only to be met with clear amber eyes.

"...Kotori." Umi managed to say before the classroom erupted into a noise of chaos.

* * *

 **Facts:**

• Golem, later known to be called Golem-Knights are humanoid automata controlled by magicians known as Golem Meisters.-

• Knights of Honor is a new group gathering power in the shadows, but the exact details are unknown.


	9. Anemone heart: When Innocence Is Just a

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School idol project.

* * *

 **優しい世界の作り方 —** **a softer Love Live!—  
** (How to Make a Gentle World —a softer Love Live!—)

* * *

Anemone heart: When Innocence Is Just a Mask

* * *

' _How did it come to this?'_ Umi thought as she watches the battle come to an end. Only destruction was left in its wake.

"Are you done?" Nico asked as she stepped forward.

"M-monster… You're a monster!" Maki shouted as she took a step back.

"So what?"

"J-just…! S-stay away from me… Stay away from us!" Maki coward in fear as she retreated farther back. Away from the monster before her. Away from her demonic professor.

Feelings of regret and guilt consumed Maki as she surveys the training ground.

If she had known beforehand…  
...none of this would have happened.

If she had known what a monster their new professor was…  
...none of her friends and classmates would be lying on the ground.

Battered. Wounded. Unconscious.

Dying!

"...Maki-chan," a small voice whispered.

"Rin… You're going to be fine! So please, stay awake!" Maki cried as she tightened her hold on her injured friend.

Then something, no someone had caught her eye. Her only _**remaining**_ allied left standing beside _**her**_. Her other _**friend**_ chose not to join in. Kotori chose _**them (Umi-san)**_ over her...

A sense of hurt and betrayal flash before Maki's eye. Kotori was unharmed yet her sadden eyes told Maki everything.

She _**knew**_ this would happen.  
Kotori _**knew**_ this would be the _**outcome**_.

 _'...So that's why… If only I could turn back time and stop my foolish self...'_ Maki wanted to laugh at herself as collapsed onto the ground. If only she had listened to Kotori from the very start she wouldn't have to taste such a humiliating defeat. Yet, her _**pride**_ as the Nishikino's heir and her _**jealousy**_ of her unrequited love for her best friend got the better of her.

As a Nishikino's heir, it was expected of her to be the best; at least in the field of alchemy. For generations, her family been practicing the art of alchemy at their disposal. It was in her bloodline to be a master of their arts. Yet, when a no-named unranked magician became their new alchemy professor her dreams were crushed.

It was a slap in her face.

Nico didn't teach her what she needs to know. Even fact, Nico didn't even bother to teach the material.

Period.

And so, Maki's dreams of proving her worth to her parents went up in smoked. She couldn't take the humiliation of not progressing through the school year.

She _**needed**_ to get stronger...!  
She _**had**_ to get stronger...!

She _**needed**_ to prove her worth...!  
She _**had**_ to prove her worth…!

 _ **Or, else…!**_

To add insult to her ever-growing emotional injury, she felt betrayed by Kotori. That feeling of betrayal turned into seething jealousy.

What started out as a small spark of interest ignited into a one-sided crush. Doomed to never progress further.

Kotori had befriended Maki in their 3rd Year. Because of her status and an incident from her past, Maki grew accustomed to being alone. She was too prideful (shy) to make friends. It was all due to Kotori's kindness (pestering) that she was able to open up and overcome her "past."

Thanks to Kotori, Maki was able to rekindle her friendship with Hoshizora Rin.

Maki was content till her 4th Year. It was around the time Kotori was kidnapped by the Touma that Maki started seeing her friend in a different light. What was once admiration for her first gentle friend in years turn to feelings of affection? In the heat of the moment, she went after Kotori. Only to be captured and saved by Umi-san.

But Maki would never dare tried to pin after Kotori. It was a given her pursuit would be fruitless. Not after witnessing the look Kotori gave when she talked about Umi-san in the past. Especially the smile Kotori gave towards Umi-san after she had saved the two of them.

She could never forget.

Kotori's smile was different. More gentle and radiant compare to the ones she received from Kotori.

But even still.

As much as Maki tried to hide her feelings from Kotori she also wanted to let it burst forth. She wanted Kotori to look at her more when the two of them were in the presence of Umi-san. She wanted to look graceful, confident and strong in front of Kotori as she forces their shitty alchemy professor and Umi-san out.

Maki wanted Kotori for herself.

 _Because Kotori was the first to pay attention to her despite being a lone wolf.  
Because Kotori was the first to treat her kindly despite being rude to her.  
Because Kotori was the first to never leave her after she had tried to push her.  
Because Kotori was the first who tried to understand her despite her false facade._

But all was for naught.

She hadn't expected their no-named unranked professor to be this strong. She should have listened the moment Kotori warned her. Beg her (and the class) to not challenge Nico...

* * *

"Class is dismissed. Please review the content you have just read and write a 3 pages report on the theory of transmutation circles. This is to be handed in at the end of the week." Nico lazily said as she quickly left the room with Umi in tow.

The students groaned as they collected their things. Their new alchemy professor was anything but kind. Lazy in fact.

Once the class had clamor down due to Maki's sudden outburst and Kotori's sudden tears, Nico rained hell upon them. Nico instructed the class for "self-study," covering chapters 21 through 32 on transmutation circles. The newly "demoted" professor herself, stayed seated in her chair, catching on the hours of sleep she had lost a night prior to her "engagement" with Tsubasa about their re-assignment.

Umi stood next to the window located in the front. Trying to remain hidden as possible while keeping an eye out on the outside world. All the while ignoring Kotori's intense gaze and the occasional whispers from the students.

In a blink of a week, the class went by in the same structural "lesson" Nico taught: self-study. Maki was seething. Her youthful school year was spent dwindling away, not learning a single thing in Nico's class.

Several students, including her, went to complain to the student council by the end of their second week of the school year. Their plea left unanswered. Their petition left buried beneath a mountain of paperwork.

And so, they switched their targeted audience to the Headmistress. Only to be figuratively slapped with a smile as the Headmistress serenely stated, "Professor Yazawa is more than qualified."

When the first morning of the third week came, Maki made her decision. As Nico once again came waltzing in a grumpy mood, Maki stood up and boldly walked to the front. The class settled down as they waited for Maki's next course of action.

Their class-rep.  
Their hope.  
Their savior.

"Please go back to your seat, Nishikino-san. Class is about to begin." Nico glared.

"No." Maki glared back. In a swift motion, Maki removed her pristine white glove (part of their uniform) and threw it at Nico.

"Please return back to your seat, Nishikino-san," Nico repeated once more as she picked up the fallen glove.

"I challenge you to a magic duel, professor. If I win, you'll quit starting today."

"Nico," Umi warned.

Ignoring her friend's warning, Nico asked as she narrowed her eyes, "What's in it for me if I win?"

Stunned by such a bold question, Maki was unsure of what to say, "..."

"You should plan more carefully, Nishikino-san. Just cause you hail from a pristine bloodline doesn't mean everything will go your way." Nico scolded.

"...You have no right to say that, you half-assed alchemist. You don't know me."

"Nor do you. You have no right to flat out say I'm unfit to be your professor," sneered Nico.

"Are you going to accept my challenge or not?" Maki blew.

"Of course not! The great Nico-nii have no time to play with a little girl."

At that moment the entire class, saved for Kotori, stood up. They toss their white glove at Nico. An indication of "war" from Class 6-A.

"...you sheltered rich brats are really asking for it."

"Nico!"

"Shut it Umi. I'll just go easy on them."

"Are you really sure? It's twenty-five versus one. Against an unranked, we will win." Maki sneered.

"And what makes you so sure you'll win, hmm?"

"A newly hired professor who does nothing but 'teach' self-study can only indicate they, themselves are a low ranked mage or a dropout," Maki stated.

"There is nothing you brats can learn from me."

"We wish to learn magic but with you being our professor. You're just in the way of our education." A student cried out.

"Hahahaha. Is that so? So you brats want to learn magic, huh? And I'm safe to assume the Nishikino brat is here to master her craft, alchemy? Hahahaha." Nico laughed.

"What's so funny?" A female student asked.

"You guys," Nico replied back.

"What's wrong with us wanting to become top-level magicians?" A tall male student asked.

"...You brats should just stay _'pure'_ and _'innocent'_ as you are. There is no magic nor theories you can learn from me. The only thing I can teach you is how to become a murderer, not magicians. Isn't that right Umi?" Nico asked her companion.

"..." However, Umi remained silence. Unsure of how to answer her ill-tempered friend. What Nico had said thus far was in essence all true. Nico and herself were from a generation where magic was a killing art. Their parent's generation was the same. It was only until the end of her sixteenth year of being alive did the last war ended.

The students before her were too young to remember such a thing had happened. While remnants of the last war remained, the after effects of it wasn't as noticeable and harsh as they were in the Kingdom of Otonokizaka when compared to other countries and nations. This was all thanks to the royal family and their effort to minimize the damage.

"What's that suppose to mean? Why would the Headmistress even hire a murder? Why would the royal family have such a person around them, to begin with?" Maki asked, puzzled by Nico's outburst.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. I will meet everyone from Class 6-A down at the training ground within 15 minutes." Nico replied as she stormed out of the classroom.

'How dare she!' Nico was fuming. Seething with rage at their foolishness. What she wouldn't give to have her once peaceful childhood return.

"...Nico."

"...I'm not going to go easy on them except for Kotori," Nico said to her friend.

"...That's fine." Umi replied in understanding.

* * *

Within 15 minutes, everyone from Class 6-A had gathered onto the training ground.

"Shouldn't you stop this?" Kotori asked as she stood next Umi.

"...Minami-san why are you here?" asked Umi.

"Back to being polite again... It's ok to call me by my first name, you know? We're friends aren't we?"

"...That was a mistake I won't make again, Minami-san."

Kotori silently sneaks a glimpse of Umi from the corner of her eyes. She merely furrowed her brows in frustration at that fact Umi still refused to call her by her given name since their meeting 3 years ago. Despite being "friends," Umi was content on maintaining a "safe" distance between them.

"As the only responsible adult here, shouldn't you stop Nico-chan? You and I know how capable Nico-chan is." Kotori asked as she saw Nico taking off her gloves.

"...It can't be helped. This is the solution everyone has come to terms with after exhausting everything they have."

"But Nico-chan might get in trouble and someone could get hurt!"

"I have faith in Nico that she will hold back within reason. This is something she must do and as her friend, I can only honor her wish and watch on."

"...How _**kind**_ of you, Umi-chan."

"..." Umi momentary held her saddened gaze towards Kotori's clear amber eyes. Kotori's expression was unreadable and gave Umi a feeling of unease before she looked away.

In a not far off distance from the two, at the center of the training ground stood Class 6-A and Nico in a stare off.

"I'll give you guys a handicap. For the first 5 minutes, I'll do nothing but defend. I'll even grant you guys permission for use of arms as well." Nico replied.

Some of the students were stunned. Others were hesitant. Most saw this as having the win in the bag.

"Are you sure...?" Maki asked, wary that Nico might be planning something.

"I'm sure since I'll be using my full power. You guys should come at me with an intention to ki—"

Before Nico could even finish talking, Class 6-A had already begun their bombardment of intermediate attack spells. Their barrage of explosive firepower lasted a good full two minutes.

Once the timer hit the five-minute mark, Maki started to feel a sense of unease.

"Ceasefire but remain on high alert," Maki shouted.

Class 6-A halted in their attacks but they didn't dare to slack off now. As the central dust storm began to slowly clear away, Maki could only make a shadowy figure.

"She's—" Maki was interrupted as she saw a glint in the dust clouds.

"Gahhh!" "Ahhhh!" "Ughhh!"

Students from Class 6-A left and right felled straight to the ground.

Maki felt a surging pain hit her left arm when another glint appeared from the dust storm. Like many of her fellow classmates, Maki had been struck by Nico's unorthodox choice of weapon.

As Maki toss the silver needle aside and applied pressure to her freshly made wound, she noticed her left arm was rendered immobile from the top of her shoulder down to the tips of her finger. A small amount of blood seeped from out of the stab wound and absorbed into Maki's pure white glove.

"Was that all?" Nico asked as she emerged from the dissipated dust storm.

"Wha-Gahhh." A male student screamed before collapsing to the ground.

In a blink of an eye, Nico had thrown a silver needle, striking the male student in the neck.

"Paralysis. Enough to put down D-Class magic beasts. Its effect will wear off in a few hours." Nico stated.

Three students came up at Nico, hoping to surround her. Only for their feeble efforts to die in vain as the three collapsed onto the ground as the previous victim. The three students looked on in horror, clueless as to what had just occurred in a matter of mere seconds. While the rest of the class could only see Nico's silver needles sticking out from the three victims' blind spot.

Class 6-A were stunned by their new alchemy professor. In less than a minute, Nico had already subdued 4 male students. One who was twice her size. A sense of dread started to fill Maki's entire being.

Nico pulled out a glass container containing a mysterious blue liquid. After she downed the mysterious blue liquid, with a burst of speed, Nico closed the distance between a group of students and herself.

"What are you—" Before the female student could ask Nico what she was attempting, Nico grabbed the female student's staff.

That small contact between Nico's small hand and the wooden staff caused a loud explosion to erupt. The female student along with her surrounding classmates was caught in the explosion. Even Maki was stunned by Nico's abrupt attack.

As the smoked cleared away, only Nico could be seen left standing with a shattered piece of the wooden staff clutched in her hand.

"Lesson one, a moment hesitant on the battlefield will cost you your life." Nico scolded before she moved to her next target.

And again the same explosive phenomenon occurred to several groups of students from Class 6-A.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Ka-boom.

Echoes of screams and agonizing cries followed after Nico's footsteps. Fallen students of Class 6-A littered across the training ground. Then in a blink of an eye, Nico had appeared right in front of Maki.

Maki stood petrified as she saw Nico's small hand coming for her.

'That's…!' Maki's eyes widen when she saw a symbol tattooed on Nico's outstretched hand.

"Maki-chan!" An orange hair girl pushed Maki out of Nico's reach. Maki stumbled to the ground as she witnessed Nico made contact with the girl.

"Rin!" Maki called out, trying to warn her friend but it was too late.

Boom.

A loud explosion erupted. Black smoke clouded Rin, Nico, and Maki's vision as burnt flesh and iron attacked the trio's sense of smell. Then a loud ear pitching scream sang.

" _ **AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Rin screamed in pain as she gripped her bleeding shoulder. A weak attempt to stop the blood from flowing out. Maki hurriedly crawled over to Rin's side to help with the injury. With her good hand, she reached into her pouch and pulled out a burn salve. But it wasn't enough. The amount she currently possessed couldn't stop the pain Rin was feeling. Worst of all, the healing herbs Maki had on hand couldn't close a wound this big.

Maki couldn't help but panicked. Rin, her childhood friend she had finally made amends with was going to die right before her eyes. And she was too powerless to stop it.

"...Ahhh. I was hoping you guys would put up a better fight. Not even three minutes have passed." Nico sighed disappointingly.

"You! You tried to kill her! You tried to kill Rin!" Maki yelled as she struggled to pull Rin onto her back. She had to get Rin to the infirmary or else...

"And, you shouldn't be moving her. She's going to die if I don't treat her." Nico replied.

"Treat her…? How do I know you're telling the truth!? How do I know you're aren't going to just let her die as you finish me off."

"Oi oi! Is that any way to speak with your professor? Don't be such a sore loser, Nishikino-san." Nico frowned.

"Stay away from us you monster!"

"Are you done?" Nico asked as she stepped forward.

"M-monster… You're a monster!" Maki shouted as she took a step back.

"So what?"

"J-just…! S-stay away from me… Stay away from us!" Maki coward in fear as she retreated farther back. Away from the monster before her. Away from her demonic professor.

"...Maki-chan," a small voice whispered.

"Rin… You're going to be fine! I promise you that! So please... Stay awake!" Maki cried as she tightened her hold on her injured friend.

"Lesson two, don't let your personal feelings control you on the battlefield. Lesson three, save those who can only be saved." Nico stated as she appeared from behind.

"When…?" Maki quickly flee from Nico's grasp. In doing so she had let Rin fall into the enemy's clutches.

"Lesson four, never lose focus of your opponent on the battlefield. Lesson five, always be prepared." Nico said as she pulled out a glass bottle filled with green liquid. She then poured the entire bottle down Rin's throat.

"Urk...Cough-Cough." Rin nearly choked on the mysterious green liquid.

"What are you-Guuuu." Maki ran towards Nico.

"...You're in the way." Nico stated after she sends Maki flying backward with a kick to her stomach.

"Ack...Guh. Rin…" Maki struggled to stand till something inside her snapped, _**"Arggghhhh!"**_

"Hmm…? You…!" Nico looked up just in time to dodge a flame arc.

" _ **Give! Rin! Back!"**_ Maki screamed as she swung her right fist and left arm full of flames at Nico.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Right.

Nico dodged as Maki swung her novice fist attacks. Maki knew, inexperience as she was it was nothing but a futile attempt. Still, she had hope. On a one and off chance that Nico would let down her guard.

And so, Maki uses her innate born ability for spontaneous combustion and spun forth ignition spells one after another at expenses of her life. If it was for Rin, then Maki would gladly sacrifice the use of her left arm and right hand.

With every swing, Maki's arms felt heavy. Then finally, her right fist connected. But it was a feeble punch with no power in it. Only her flames burn hot with the desire of "wanting to protect" and a bruised ego.

Nico took this opportunity to seize Maki and spun her around onto the ground. She held a from grip on Maki's neck and shifted her weight on top of her. Disabling Maki from further movements.

"Enough already! Any more of this is just self-harm." Nico spoke out of fury.

"Shut up! It's none of your business what I do!" Making yelled back.

Out of anger and resentment, Nico slipped Maki's head up and slammed it back down to the ground. Maki grunted from the extreme pain she was experiencing.

"As a professor, it's my job to ensure my students don't do anything stupid such as yourself, you _'failure'_ of a magus." Nico sneered as she grabbed Maki by her collar.

"Unhand me, you monster! I refuse to acknowledge you as my professor!"

"Hmmm~ Let me think about it. How about… No?". Nico replied as she stabbed Maki in legs and her right arm.

"You…! You stabbed me!" Maki barked.

"Seeing how I'm the winner of this bout, I decree you to be my assistant for the rest of your school life till graduation."

"That's…! No way in hell. I refuse! Ask for something else. Anything but being your slave!"

"Stop being a sore loser. I asked for an assistant, not a _**slave**_."

"As if! How do I know that's your true goal?!"

"Then did you prefer to become my _**sex** _ slave?"

Maki's face lit up with a pink hue that compliments her crimson colored hair. If anyone saw her right now they would have called her a tomato.

"Y-You…! You're insufferable! Wait until I tell my papa about this." Maki screamed.

 _'How dare she! The nerve of her!'_ Maki thought as wild sexual fantasy ran rampage throughout her mind.

Ignoring the threats thrown her way Nico continued to drag her two injured and disabled students off the training ground. By the time she reached Umi and Kotori, Nico and the conscious Maki bear witness to a shell-shocked Umi and a smiling Kotori.

Between the two, laid a pristine white glove. It was the same type of glove that thrown by Maki and the students of Class 6-A at Nico; resulting in a one-sided slaughter. It was also the same type of glove that issued as part of this academy's student body uniform. Upon closer inspection, the glove was only a mere centimeters away from Umi.

"Don't hold back, Umi-chan~ Or else, I just might injure you by accident~" Kotori sweetly spoke.

* * *

 **Facts:**

• A magic duel between two magicians can be issued at the throw of a glove. It is up to the discretion of the one being challenged to accept the challenger's proposal.


	10. Interval PlayNICO: When Innocence Is

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School idol project.

* * *

 **優しい世界の作り方 —** **a softer Love Live!—  
** (How to Make a Gentle World —a softer Love Live!—)

* * *

Interval Play《NICO》: When Innocence Is Just a Mask ~Side Despair~

* * *

"Then did you prefer to become my _**sex**_ slave?" I asked as a joke. However, due to how tired I was after this whole ordeal, it came out as a statement rather than a joke.

Maki's face lit up with a pink hue that compliments her crimson colored hair. If anyone saw her right now they would have thought she was human tomato in my opinion.

"Y-You…! You're insufferable! Wait until I tell my papa about this." Maki screamed.

I didn't care for such threats thrown my way because I knew for a fact, Tsubasa-san and Minami-san got my back on this one. Since _**they**_ were the ones who put me here to ensure our plan becomes fruitful. We weren't going to let our hard work go down the train just because of some spoiled noble's daughter whined over a small scratch.

But I'm sure, Tsubasa-san and the Minami-san would be displeased on how I handle my arguments with Maki. That's because of the history I have with her—

—When I saw her again, I got annoyed.  
—When I talked to her again, I got mad.

Maki had forgotten about me.

Our past.

She was no longer the little innocent Maki I grew up knowing but at the same time, she was the same little innocent Maki I met in my teenage years. Thus, everything at this point just irritates me. And so, I feigned ignorance.

Ignoring the constant threats spew forth from Maki's mouth, I decided to drag both Rin and her off the training ground for immediate medical attention. By the time I reached Umi and Kotori, a shell-shocked Umi and a smiling Kotori could be seen talking to each other in my field of vision.

Between the two, laid a pristine white glove. It was a given Kotori had been the one to issue the challenge.

"Don't hold back, Umi-chan~ Or else, I just might injure you by accident " Kotori sweetly spoke. It was the type of voice Kotori would only use when she's extremely mad or when it "concerns" Umi.

As of late, she's been passively aggressively mad. Due to our past, it is safe to say Kotori's mentality had degraded to a point of no return. Her once sweet angelic nature warped into that of a lust-crazed devil. Her obsession with "Umi" was a bottomless abyss.

Umi, on the other hand, was in a state of "limbo." She can't "move on" and does nothing but cling to her "past." As her senpai and as her friend, I wish nothing more than to help her but I couldn't. My "help" would go against Kotori's and Honoka's《Wish》.

If only _**that**_ person hadn't appeared back _**then**_ , we wouldn't be in this _**mess!**_

At _**that**_ time when we were all "despairing," _**that**_ person was laughing sound of "happiness." It was a serene laugh that held no malice. Only mere amusement.

But in the eyes of our youngest kouhai, it was a wicked laughter shown to spite her. And spite _**that**_ person did.

 _ **That**_ person, out of the "kindness" of her heart offered them a "helping hand."

Without seeking consultation from Nozomi, Eli and I.  
Without asking permission from us, their friends and their families.  
We were all dragged into this messed up《Wish》of theirs.

The end result was our current predicament.

—We are only "here" due to Kotori's and Honoka's "feelings" of "happiness" with Umi.  
—It was their so-called《Wish》.  
— _ **That**_ person's《Desires》had made it so.

And, if Umi were to learn of this《Truth》behind their《Wish》and《The World》, she would be furious at them.

This is why to those in our circle of friends, watching the three childhood friends and their conflicting feelings is a bit of a nuisance to us: the "pure" and "innocent" Kotori, is currently at odds with a "naive" Umi, who is at currently at odds with the "foolish" Honoka. "We" as their friend "agreed" to do nothing but "watch" from the sidelines as mere "spectators."

Granted, direct involvement with the three would result in us needing to "choose" a "side." It was all thanks to _**that**_ person's uncalled for《Desires》 .

With the reunion between Kotori (doll) and Umi being _**rocky**_ as it was, the atmosphere between the two had grown worse over the years. And while I was away on my so-called one-sided duel, Kotori had finally snapped.

The look of defeat on Umi's face said it all, she had no one to blame but herself. Umi's stubbornness in not heeding our advice and her acceptance of Kotori's "existence" was her own doing.

Three years ago, Tsubasa-san saw fit to tell Umi the bare minimal《Truth》of Kotori (doll) being "Minami Kotori" and not "Minami Kotori." I had falsely lied about Kotori (doll) bearing the remnants of "Minami Kotori's"《Soul》and Kotori's (doll) obsession with her was a result of Honoka's homeschooling. Of course, I knew right away Umi wasn't going to buy such an _**absurd**_ lie. She only accepted it due to my plausible reasoning: Alchemy.

Nothing was impossible with alchemy.

I had explained to Umi that Kotori (doll) was nothing more than an empty shell. Her artificial body was just a《Container》housing a harvested《Soul》. Up until her moment of "birth," Kotori (doll) must have spent her early years behind glass panels. Upon her release of《Incubation》she was nothing more but a blank slate needed to be taught everything from scratch like a newborn.

But the _《_ _Truth_ _》_ of the matter was Kotori (doll) and "Minami Kotori" were one and the same. When I had first《Awaken》to the《Truth》of《The World》, I had despair and thought, _'Ah… So that's it.'_

Fate was indeed cruel.

Seeing my two kouhais fight with one another… There was no way I could pick a side. It didn't matter who was right and who was wrong. It was a conflict born from two conflicting feelings.

"...Umi." I called out to her slump form. Umi had only momentarily pause to return a saddened look before entering the training grounds. It was a look I was well familiar with. It was the look of a person who had given up all hope and had just despair, and Kotori _**relish**_ in it.

"I thought those two got along... Maki trailed off in surprise.

"They're just in a disagreement over one of their friend. That's all." I gave a half-truth. There was no need to tell Maki everything.

"Really?" A skeptical look appeared on Maki's face as if to say _'I don't buy it.'_

"And if I were to say that friend of theirs was a wanted criminal would you believe me?" I continue as I made our way down to the infirmary room. By now, the match between Kotori and Umi would have already started.

"...somehow that's not so hard to believe coming from a monster like you."

"By all means, I was just a normal foot soldier. Our dear friend Kotori is the real _**monster**_ here."

"Kotori is more _**human**_ than you are!" retorted Maki as she puffs up her cheeks.

"You… You really don't re-know anything do you?" I managed to mask my slip up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me ask you this, how much do you know about《Saints》?"

"They are normal magician blessed with higher magical output?" Maki answered back with a question.

"You… They are more than above a normal magician. They are _'monsters'_ that can tip the scales of war."

"..."

"How much do you know about the Kaldia-Otonokizaka War?"

"We haven't gotten up to it yet…"

"What about the recent 3-year-old war?"

"...It's in our curriculum."

I mentally sighed at her Maki's defeated look. "Remember this," I began. "《Saints》are the very reason our Kingdom is in an economic disarray. Our time of _'peace'_ was built on the sacrifices of others. And you of all people should know this very well seeing who your parents and grandfather are."

"I—"

"—We have arrived." Not wanting to talk anymore, I pushed open the infirmary doors and laid the unconscious Rin onto the nearest bed. While Maki was laid onto a bed next to Rin's.

Watanabe-sensei, our magic academy's doctor was nowhere to be found. This made the situation all the more annoying. I had hoped sensei was here to help with the damages.

"Mama and Papa never talked about these kinds of things. They… My parents were _**hardly**_ ever home and when they _**were**_ …. It would always be about how were my studies going." Maki spoke up.

' _Tsk.'_ I knew that much but held my tongue.

"Grandpa would go on about how I'm the Nishikino's pride but I could see it in his eyes. His disappointment…" Maki continued to ramble on.

"From the few times I've met your grandfather at court, he spoke quite fondly of you," I replied back. Ending my search for the medicinal herbs, healing salves, and bandages.

"But he would never tell me about what was going on or what my parents were doing! You saw how I was. I couldn't answer you back!"

"War isn't exactly a topic one would discuss over a cup of tea with a little girl. From your grandfather's standpoint, ignorance is bliss. Though I had thought you, a young noble would have access to information not privileged to the general public by eavesdropping..."

"Why would I do such a thing?" Maki asked with an appalled look. Of course, I didn't answer back. The reason being: all kids were curious and mischievous by nature. It was given and yet she just lived a sheltered pampered life as ever.

Silence soon followed right after in which I gladly took the opportunity to give one of my students some immediate medical attention. Maki's injury wasn't as serious as Rin's was.

The gold and silver transmutation circles tattooed on my palms when combined cause a chemical chain reaction for a destructive explosion to erupt upon contact. At that time, Rin had recklessly tackled me at the last minute when all I was going to do was a cause a small explosion to ignite in thin air next to Maki. Due to her recklessness, Rin's shoulder bumped into my hand upon contact during the attack. Of course, I was able to control the output to some extent but even so... a good chunk of her skin was scorched away.

Rin's ear piercing scream, the smell of burnt flesh and blood was a result I was all too familiar with. It was a common sight on the battlefield.

"Is Rin alright?"

"She will live if that's what you meant. Her arm and shoulder will be out of commission for a few weeks. But her injuries weren't so life-threatening that you had to attack me. There will be scars but she can easily hide those beneath her clothes." I answered back, snipping the end of the bandages. For now, Rin had been medically sedated and taken cared of. Her injuries weren't as life-threatening as Maki had made it out to be.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost Rin again." Maki let out a sigh of relief.

"...You should treasure the time you have with your friends. Whether it's for the better or for the worse. You might just regret it in the end." I answered back with a half-hearted replied.

It looks like these two had a past. What's more, their relationship had piqued my curiosity because—

—The Hoshizora Rin that I knew, no longer exists.  
—《This World》had rejected her.

And her final words to me before our separation were words of promise.

" _ **Nico-chan, promise me you'll take care of Kayo-chin in my place."**_

So just who is this _**cat**_ girl claiming to be Hoshizora Rin?  
And _**who**_ is she to Maki?

Before I could ask what's their relationships, Maki simply this of me, "...Are you going to take care of me next?"

"Your injuries weren't so life-threatening that you could have fixed yourself up… But if you still want me to take a look at your festering wounds then take off your blazer and roll up your sleeves." I replied, turning my attention towards Maki's scorched hands and forearms. At first glance, it looks like she had invoked fire magic but the burns were a clear indication of something she couldn't control… Maki was being reckless.

"Are you a fire mage?" I asked trying to confirm my theory.

"I thought you knew? Seeing how you and my grandpa are tea buddies." I frowned at that comment but let Maki continued nonetheless. "My elemental affinity is fire… However, my dream is to become a great alchemist like my grandpa."

"But your family's lineage bred a mix of both. Why not aim and become both an alchemist and a magician like your parents?"

"I have… no interest in pursuing such a career path." Maki replied, twirling the ends of her hair.

Hearing Maki tell such a gallantly lie in front of me cause my left eye to twitch beneath it's patch. I wanted to wipe that triumph look off of her face.

"There's this interesting little rumor that's been circulating around the castle and the royal court as of late. Care to hear more about it?"

"No." Maki had a look of defiance.

"This interesting little rumor involves a certain heir of a certain high ranking nobility. You see, their ancestors were a well-known specialist in the field of alchemy." I continued on as Maki gave me a harden glare. "When the young heir was considered old enough to learn how to read and write, they took up alchemy. By the age of 3, they were considered a prodigy. At age 5, they were considered a genius for having constructed they very own transmutation circle. And by the year they turned 8, the age where children are taught the basics of magic, the young heir was unfortunately labeled as trash—"

"—I'm not _**trash!**_ Those senile old men know nothing. If I try hard enough I can _**use**_ magic too!" Maki lashed out, towering over me.

"I never said you were but your behavior and actions just now proved my theory and the rumors. You lack Magic Circuits." I pointed out.

Magic Circuits is what qualifies a person to be a magician. They are a set of pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself throughout the human body acting as a pipeline when converting "life energy" into magical energy known as "mana."

Magic Circuits resides in the magician's soul. If a magician's Magic Circuits were to be damaged there is no repairing it. This outcome disables the person to be a magician forever.

The numbers of Magic Circuits a person can have is determined at birth, because of this fact a magician cannot increase or decrease the amount of Magic Circuits they have naturally. However, it is possible to change the number of Magic Circuits a person can have artificially through a number of methods.

One of those methods is through the establishment of a "magic transfer" between two magicians, from which one's own Magic Circuits can be transferred over to another. Since the Magic Circuits are located in the soul, a fusion of body and mind is required during the transplant. But this method carries the same risks and complications as an organ transplant. Furthermore, Magic Circuits is known to become unstable when tampered with. As such, there is a high possibility of mutual self-destruction if this method were to be used.

Umi falls into this category. Her current "crippled" state is a result of a "magic transfer" of Magic Circuits. But the correct term should be a "magic connection" or a "magic link" that's been established between her and Kotori rather than a "magic transfer."

To bring Kotori back, Honoka had to use my Automaton Method as the foundation for Kotori's "new" body, her《Container》. Its purpose was to house Kotori's salvaged《Soul》that's been fused with an angel's soul crystal and two different type of demon's soul crystal.

However, a defect was found within the《Container》, Kotori's lack of "emotions" was a result of the her "new" body "rejecting" her "new"《Soul》. To make up for this defect, Honoka decided to construct a new《Heart》using the souls harvested from the Tragedy of Isla Kamui's victims. The《Heart》was to act as the "trigger" for Kotori to use when invoking her magic.

A person is born with "closed" Magic Circuits. For a person to use magic, their Magic Circuits its must first be "open." Magic Circuits are "opened" when mana has run through them for the first time. This process is usually done by an adult transferring their mana to the child's Magic Circuits, forcing them "open."

From then on, the person can use magic at will through the use of a mental trigger. The image that is related to that trigger will differ from one person to another.

The Automation Method I had developed falls under the "Lost Magic" category. The idea and basis for the spell was borrow from the Homunculus Creation Spell found in alchemy, developed during the Age of Dolls.

The Automation Method had 3 key points:

—The《Container》is to be the body.  
—The《Soul》is to allow them "free will."  
—The《Heart》is to become the "trigger" for activating magic.

However, a "doll" can only function for so long till their "life energy" runs out. Thus, they need an outside "source" of mana to keep them "operating" for long periods of time. A "master" is needed to "fuel" them with their mana and "control" them in case they were to get "out of line." Similar to a puppet and their puppeteer in the Age of Dolls.

In essence, my spell was no different than the Homunculus Creation Spell. The outcome was one and the same, except my homunculus, were highly "advanced." My lovely "dolls" were their "own" person. They have a mind of their own.

A homunculus will act based on their master's orders. If ordered to lift an object then they will lift the object. If ordered to make a delivery down the street then they will make the delivery down the street. If order kills a person they would kill a person.

What set my dolls apart was their "flexible" thinking developed from their "free will." For example, if a regular homunculus was told to evade an incoming attack they would _**just**_ evade. On the other hand, my dolls would evade and either defend or counterattack.

At the time Honoka was harvesting the necessary "materials" to create the《Heart》, the spell she was using had run amok due to the "strong" emotions invoked by the "harvested" souls. It had plunged the entire island of Isla Kamui into chaos, this incident later became known as the Tragedy of Islam Kamui. During the chaos, Honoka took free reign and liberty of establishing a "magic link" between Umi's Magic Circuits and the newly created《Heart》.

This newly established "link" is what's currently keeping Kotori "alive."  
It became a [Blood Contract] of "binding" Kotori and Umi together.

—Umi was made to be the "master" of the "doll," Kotori.  
—Master and familiar, that was the type of "relationship" they have.

However, Honoka's forceful method has its demerits.  
Umi's and Kotori's fate are ever intertwined.

In Kotori's case, she is only "alive" due to Umi. If Kotori were to ever stop receiving mana from Umi then Kotori would "die." Kotori can only be "alive" for as long as Umi is unless she finds herself a "new" master. But given Kotori's "current" personality, such a reality will never happen.

In Umi's case, she is "constantly" at death's door. With her Magic Circuits being "tampered" with by Honoka, Umi had "lost" the qualification to continue on as a magician. She is unable to cast magic by herself. Most if not all of her Magic Circuits are currently preoccupied with constantly generating mana for the usage of keeping Kotori "alive." To make up for her "lack" of usable Magic Circuits, I had synthesized Umi a magic tool in the form of a katana.

The katana's cold blue steel blade was engraved with magic enchantments to act as a pseudo-Magic Circuits. At the hilt of the handle, a Freezing Winter Wolf's soul crystal was attached to it to grant Umi the usage of Freezing Winter Wolves' unique magic ability, [Freezing Grave] whenever she pours her mana into the katana. However, there are many faults to Umi using the magic katana to become a magician again.

Due to Umi's mana pool fueling Kotori's livelihood, Umi is only allowed to cast 3 [Freezing Grave] in any given day. Any more than that would cause her to collapse onto the ground from magic exhaustion. And if Umi were to continue to abuse using [Freezing Grave], then she would be knocking at death's door. [Freezing Grave] is an inborn magic ability only Freezing Winter Wolves can use, meaning it is a unique "magic spell" that consumes too much mana for a normal magician to use. This is the current "state" Umi is in.

For that and other reasons, lineages of magicians seek not to tamper with their members' Magic Circuits but rather try to produce descendants with either the greatest "extra" number, "quality" or "precision" of Magic Circuits possible. Those from older lineages like royalties and nobilities tend to be more powerful.

Having been born into a family with an old lineage of magicians, Maki tried to make up for her lack of magic ability with alchemy. And since her noble lineage produces alchemists of perfect "quality," Maki became quite skilled in her field. So skilled that she was overconfident and got reckless in our duel.

Alchemy is mainly used to better the lives of people but it can also be used to do battle with one's enemies. Alchemy is not magic but a "mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy." Anyone can learn and use alchemy given they have the knowledge for it.

As a general rule, alchemy utilizes a fusion of two or more items into one thought transmutation to create synthesized items in a cauldron. Synthesized weapons commonly known as magic tools can either boost a person's abilities for offensive or defensive purposes. While support items such as healing potions or the likes are often synthesized for everyday usage.

However, if an alchemist is gifted in understanding the sequential steps:

—Comprehension  
—Deconstruction  
—Reconstruction

They can utilize alchemy without the need of a cauldron by drawing up transmutation circles.

Although I can barely see it, there is still some lingering evidence of Maki foolishly drawing a transmutation circle on herself. A basic circle anyone can find in common alchemy books. And, without fully understanding the sequential steps she had inflicted self-harm upon herself. The outcome of such a reckless action was…

"It was a foolish thing you did back there. Using a higher form of alchemy without truly understanding it… Like Hoshizora-san, you will have scars after you heal up. However, it will mostly be concentrated in your hands." I informed Maki as I finished wrapping up her hands.

Maki, however, didn't thank me nor answer me back. Instead, she puffed her cheeks and hid under the covers. Glaring at me to leave and not scold her.

It then erupted into a full-blown staring contest till I abruptly stood up, ending the stare down. I rather go back to the training grounds and see how Umi and Kotori were faring against one another than to waste my time looking at Maki's pretty sullen face.

I stopped short before fully leaving the infirmary to informed Maki, "Just so you know, you and I, we have one thing in common... The both us weren't _'blessed'_ with Magic Circuits. However, you have a higher chance to become a magician than I. You're just simply going about this the _'wrong'_ way."

Maki's _stunned_ expression had said it all.

* * *

 **Facts:**

• The "current" Hoshizora Rin is an imposter.

• To become a magician, a person must be "qualified." They need to be born with working Magic Circuits.

• Magic Circuits are a set of pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself throughout the human body. They act as a pipeline when converting "life energy" into magical energy known as "mana."

• A magician can't increase or decrease the numbers of Magic Circuits they have naturally.

• Transferring one's Magic Circuits runs the risk of the body rejecting it similar to an organ transplant.

• Tampering with one's Magic Circuits leads the Circuits to become unstable.

• It is possible to gain "extra" numbers of Magic Circuits through reproduction. Those from older lineages tend to be more powerful.

• Magic Circuits can't be repaired. If a person's Magic Circuits were to be damaged they lose the qualification to become a magician.

• Alchemist can synthesize objects to better the lives of people through the use of a cauldron.

• Transmutation circles is a higher form of alchemy without the need of a cauldron.


End file.
